Necklace Of Time
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Title sucks, I know that! A new girl comes into the picture. Who is she? And what's up with a necklace that she always has with her that she claims has been in her family for 5,000 years? Read and find out!
1. New Student

GX - GX

One day during school, Yugi was sitting with his friends as they had all their desks together during study hall and talked. Even Yami was there since he had gotten his own body, he now even went to school with them.

Then, a girl walked in that no one had seemed to have seen before. The girl had brownish tanned skin, raven colored hair, and silver eyes with specks of hazel in them. She sat down in the back corner where no one else was and took out a book to read.

"It looks like she doesn't have any friends." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess since no one's seen her before, she's probably new here and hasn't had any time to make any friends." Tea said. (A/N: Sorry, I can't do accent marks on my computer!)

"Why don't we invite her to sit over here?" Yugi asked.

"Who wants to do it?" Joey asked.

"I will." Yami said before standing up and walking over to the girl in the far corner. "Hi." He greeted, and she looked up at him, kinda shocked.

"H-hi." She greeted back, shakingly.

"Well... um... my friends and I just saw you sitting over here in the corner all by yourself, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us. Unless... you wanna continue to sit by yourself."

"No, no. That's alright." She said as she closed up her book and grabbed her bag. "I was just reading, and moving to sit with some people sounds nice."

So, they went over with everyone else, and Yami moved a desk over so she could sit in their little circle with them.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Victoria. Victoria Misawa. My brother and I just moved here from Tokyo to live with a few friends."

"So, you came from the big city!" Joey said.

"Yes, I suppose if you wanna call it that. Although once you've lived there for a while it doesn't really seem that big." Victoria said, then noticed Yami looking at her. "What?"

"That necklace you're wearing. Where did you get it?"

"What? This?" She asked as she grabbed the necklace. (A/N: Pay attention to the necklace! It's gonna be important!) "It was a gift from my mother when I was little. She gave it to me and told me to take care of it because it's an ancient family reliac. It dates all the way back to 5,000 years ago when one of the first of our family made it. Back in **Egypt** that is."

_'5,000 years ago? Ancient Egypt? That's when __**I**__ was around, and I __**know**__ I've seen that nacklace before. If I could only remember __**where**__.'_ Yami thought. _'Oh great! I think I feel a headake coming on.'_ "Guys, I've got a headake. I'll go down to the nurses office and get some ibuprofen or something."

"You're sure you're alright? Do you need me to go with you?" Yugi asked.

"No, no. That's alright." Yami said. "I just need to get a couple pills. No need to worry." He said, then left the room to go down to the nurses office. On his way down there he started thinking again. _'Who __**is**__ that girl? Why does her necklace look so familiar to me? Who could of had it that I knew in my past life?'_ (A/N: It is technically his past life, right?) _'Grrr... my headakes getting worse!'_ He thought, and finished his walk to the nurses office.

-- After school --

Victoria was walking out of the school when she saw the whole group of friends standing there.

"Hey Victoria!" Yugi said as he waved, and everyone else waved also.

"Hi." She said as she walked up to them. "You guys always stand here at the end of the day?"

"Basically." Joey said, then they all heard a phone going off.

"Oh! That's me! Sorry!" Victoria said as she took out her cell phone and read the text message. "It's my brother. He just wants me to get home."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. It's not far from here, but if you really wanna see where me and my friends live, then you can come." She said.

"Sure." They all agreed.

So, they all left and started their walk to Victoria's friend's house.

-- At the gate of the farm --

"This is it!" She said, then typed in a code on a keypad and the gates opened. Inside was a **huge** farm. It had a **lot** of acres where you could see sheep, horses, cows, and even pigs out in seperate areas. There were three puppy sheep dogs playing with their parents in the front yard while a lazy golden retriever laid in the shade of the porch.

"This is where you live?"

"Yep! Just me, my brother, and of course my friends Amanda, Lily, Jazzmine, Jaden, Zane, and Syrus. Oh, and Amanda's mom and dad."

"Just a shot in the dark here, but uh... is Zane, Syrus, Jazzmine, and Amanda's last name "Truesdale"?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Lucky guess." Yugi said, and everyone looked at him, weirdly. "Okay, okay. If you wanna know the real truth than I'll say it. They're my cousins."

"What?!" Victoria said. "I've been living with Yugi Muto's cousins all this time and they never told me?! Man, when I see them again they're all gonna get the beating of their life!" Everyone was now looking at her, rather terrified. "Sorry about that. Come on. Lets just go inside. Normally, I'm not allowed to bring strangers in the house, but you all being friends with Amanda's cousin, I think they'll understand." She said, then knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" Someone said from inside the house.

"Jaden, it's me! Let me in!"

"Not until you recite the royal password!"

"Jaden, what are you talking about? We don't have a password."

"Yes, we do! I made one up while you were gone!"

"Then how am I supposed to know what it is?"

"You... good point." He said before opening the door. "Welcome back, little buddy! So, uh... about your little mission to find out about those ancient artifacts... did you find anything?" He asked, and Victoria gave him a look. "Apparently not."

"I'll find out about them soon." Victoria said, then she opened a can of soda and took a sip out of it.

"And how do you suppose **that's** gonna happen? Who's that?" He asked as he pointed to Yugi.

"Hi! I'm Yugi!" Yugi said as he stuck his hand out for Jaden to shake, but all Jaden did was stand there.

Suddenly, Jaden collapsed to the ground at Yugi's feet, and bowed continuously.

"Yugi Muto! I ground the kiss walk you on!" He said as he continued bowing.

"Huh?" Was all Yugi could say.

"Allow me to translate." Victoria said, then cleared her throat. "He meant to say "I kiss the ground you walk on"." She said.

"Oh." Everyone said in understanding.

"Yeah! I wanna chance at dueling you with that world famous deck of yours!" Jaden said.

"Jaden, cut the guy a break. He's probably been chased by **hundreds** of people asking him the same question... right?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you how many times I've had to out run mobs of people trying to get to duel me." Yugi said. "But that's not to say that I'm not happy about meeting a fan."

"He's more than just a fan, Yugi. He's been dreaming of becoming the next "King of Games" ever since he first heard about your winning streak." Victoria said.

Then, a tiger walked down the stairs. Yugi screamed and jumped behind Yami for protection.

"There's no need to be scared of Taniya." Victoria said.

"Taniya?" Yami asked.

"That **thing** has a name?" Joey asked.

"Well, of course she's got a name. She's mine. Well... more like Bastion's, but still. Anywho... wanna meet my friends?"

"Are they animals?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you should know since half of them are your cousins."

"Actually... Amanda, Jazz, Zane, and Sy went out for a while to pick up some groceries." Jaden said.

"Okay. Then, you guys will at least meet my brother and his sister." Victoria said, then walked up the stairs with everyone following her.

GX - GX

Cliffhanger... yeah, but it's really my story so... _**MUHAHAHA!!**_ Well... I hope you enjoyed the first chappy! More to come soon enough! I need at least **4** reviews to continue! So...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. The Sleepover

YGO - YGO

"Hey, people!" Victoria said as she entered one of the many rooms upstairs where Lily, Annie, and Bastion were. (A/N: For future reference, those of you who watch GX, I had to change Bastion's look a little bit!)

"Aniki! You're home!" Said an eight year old Lily. (A/N: Normally, she's 16, but in this, she's not. You'll realise soon why that is!) She ran up and tackled Victoria with a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Lil!"

"Who are they?"

"Oh! Nii-san, Annie, Lily... meet Yugi Muto and his friends."

"Hiya!" Lily said.

"How old are you?" Yugi said as he kneeled down in front of Lily.

"Sev- ...eight!" She said.

"Aw! How cute!" Yugi said with a chibi look on his face.

_'I can see how Yugi and Syrus are related.'_ Victoria thought.

Just then, a red 2007 Toyota Rav4 came up the up the driveway, blasting Toby Keith's song, Pump Jack.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Amanda and company are home. Why don't we go downstairs and greet them?" Victoria said as she walked towards the door. "I think you'll like them, they're kind of a strange bunch, but they keep the good mood flowing around here."

_'With Amanda and Jazz _thinking_ they know about my crush on Yami, this can't end well.'_ Yugi thought, but never the less, they all went downstairs as Jazzmine entered the house with Amanda, Syrus, and Zane.

"I'm telling you, Jazz! Seto Kiaba can _not_ win! I bet _I_ could take the guy down!"

"And I'm saying he can!" Jazzmine yelled. "He could even win against _Yugi_ if he wanted to!"

"Yeah right! How many times has Yugi whipped his ass?! More than a million I'm guessing!"

"Uh... guys?" Victoria interrupted.

"What?!" Both Amanda and Jazzmine yelled.

"Do you wanna see you're one and only cousin, or not?"

"Yugi!" Amanda said and ran to tackle him.

"Oh no." Yugi said before being pounced on by Amanda.

"Yugi! How's my precious, kawaii cousin doing?!" She asked.

"Fine, but could you please get off me?"

"No." Amanda said and continued hugging him.

"Amanda, please get off. You're heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm just short and with you being taller than me it makes you feel heavy. Now please get off me."

"No."

"Yami! Help me!" Yugi said, and Yami started pulling on Amanda's shirt, trying to get her off of him. But, by now, she was in yaoi fangirl heaven after she heard what Yugi said.

"You're calling on Yami for help? That is _soo_ cute!"

_'Oh no, here comes the torture.'_ Yugi thought.

"Did you hear that, Yami?"

"Yes, I heard that he wanted me to help get you off of him."

"Exactly! He called for _you_! He could of called on _anyone_ else, but he decided that he'd do you. That's so sweet!"

"Well, it's my job as his Yami to protect him. So, that's what I'm doing. Even if it's from insane physco fangirls like you."

"Then, why don't you protect him from _Tea_ every now and then?" Jazzmine asked, which earned her a glare from said person, but she decided to show no signs that she noticed.

"Tea's never after him... anymore." Yami said, and that made Amanda _finally_ let go and stand up.

"Anymore? When did she stop?"

"I'd say... around the time I got my own body." Yami answered.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ it!" Amanda said and pointed at Tea. "You were using Yugi for your own personal gain! I always knew there was something sketchy about you! You never really liked Yugi! You were using him to get to Yami, and once Yami got his own body, you ditched Yugi!" Amanda yelled. Then, she went up to the door, opened it, and pointed outside. "Get out! No one hurts my cousin and gets to stay here!" She said, and with a growl, Tea was out the door. Amanda slammed the door, and everyone looked at her strangely. "I had to."

"Anyways! Since it's Friday and you guys are already here... you guys wanna sleepover or something?" Jazzmine asked.

"Sure!" They all said.

"Okay, but we're having a few other friends over and they're coming a little bit later so just be prepared for that." Victoria said.

-- That night --

"Hey, Amanda! What was up with earlier? You know... the fight between you and Jazzmine thing over Seto Kiaba?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, that!" Amanda said. "Jazz is a bit... actually a _huge_ Seto Kiaba fanactic and when I said that I don't think he's that good... she kinda got pissed at me."

"So, that song we heard when you guys pulled up the driveway... was that to drown out the noise?" Joey asked.

"No. Me and Jazzmine stopped our fighting when that song came on, but right when Zane turned the car off, we started fighting again." Amanda said, and _everyone_ was looking at her weirdly, except for Jazzmine. "What?"

"These are the kind of nuts you have for cousins?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Yugi replied with a sweatdrop.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be doing that remake of Romeo and Juliet?" Emily Lynn asked.

(A/N for Coco Gash Jirachi: I put you and Annie into the story, because I figured you two wouldn't mind. Oh, and thank you **so** much for the idea on this part! Those of you who _aren't_ Gash... this is originally _her_ idea, not mine! I'll tell you when her idea comes up!)

"Oh yeah!"

"Who's turn is it to audition?" Melody asked.

Victoria took out her paper and laughed.

"What?"

"Jesse and Tyranno!" Victoria said as she continued laughing.

"This ought to be good!" Lily said.

-- 15 minutes later --

Jesse and Tyranno were up on stage when Amanda yelled action.

(A/N: This is where her idea starts! And I'm kinda guessing how to spell the words, 'cause I used to have a copy of this book, but I don't anymore.)

"Tyranno, Tyranno. Where for out thy, Tyranno. Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. Or if thou' will not, but be sworn by thy love and I'll no longer be an Anderso-."

"Cut!"

"Okay, Amanda, I'll bite. What the hell did we do wrong _this_ time?!"

"Well, Jesse, let me tell you this. Your enthusiasm appalling! You're supposed to sound like you're in _love_ with Tyranno! I know you are! You're just not showing it! Second of all, while you're... doing... your thing on the balcony... wait a minute... you're not even _on_ the balcony! Tyranno, what the hell were you doing on the balcony?"

"Laundry." He answered.

"Tyranno Hassleberry! You are supposed to be playing Romeo for our remake of Romeo and Juliet! Don't you get it?! Where at the scene where _you_ go...?" Amanda said.

So, Tyranno said his line, then Jesse repeated his.

"No offense to either of you, but your acting _sucks_! I don't know _how_ we're ever gonna get you _any_ part in this thing!" Amanda said. "I mean... come on! Look at you! Jesse, you talk to colors from the rainbow that look like they're from Trix yogurt or Fruit Loops or something looney like that; like Skittles. And Tyranno... you just kinda creep me out. Jesse, Tyranno, you're never gonna get anywhere in this world if you _don't_ start listening to the director. Starting with _me_, adorable, little Amanda-chan!"

"Screw this girl, Ty-Ty! Lets go make out!" Jesse said as he ran off stage and out the door.

"Right behind you, Jess-Jess!" Tyranno said before following Jesse outside.

YGO - YGO

I thought that would be a really funny ending (to the chappy, not story)! That was, once again, Coco Gash's Jirachi's work! And what a _great_ way to start my vacation! That's right! _**I'm on vacation this week!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Jazzmine's New Job

YGO - YGO

Yugi and all his friends had just gotten done telling everyone else about their duel against Anubis. (A/N: They're talking about the movie, and this part is actually _from_ the movie!)

"He's not coming back again, right?" Victoria asked.

"Sometime, we should take a better look at that prophecy and see what it foretells for the future." Satorious suggested.

"Oh, please, Satorious! Didn't you hear them? Anubis is gone. No one could survive after such a humiliating and disastrous defeat. Well... no one but _Seto_ that is." Amanda said, then put her hand over her mouth as she looked up at Jazzmine. "I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud?" She asked, 'innocently'.

"Oh please! You know... if it weren't for that freak Anubis crashing the party, we all know that the winner of their duel, would of been Seto."

"So, you _really_ think Seto can win?" Annie asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, I gotta say it's good to have you back, Jazz." Amanda said.

"When did I leave?"

"During that story... I saw your expression. You had it written all over your face that you knew that Seto was gonna lose."

"I have never doubted my faith in Seto! I believe in him, and his cards with every molecule of my being!" Jazzmine said.

"Uh-huh."

"Don't doubt me, Amanda!"

"I'm not really doubting you, I'm doubting what you're saying."

"Well, don't doubt what I say!" Jazzmine yelled.

"How can you be so loyal to someone who you've never actually met?! That doesn't make any sense to me! I know you're a fan, but you act as if you're in _love_ with the guy!" Amanda yelled back, and Jazzmine stayed silent. "Oh my God... you are not! ...Are you?"

"...I don't have a problem!"

"Jazzmine, you're hopelessly in love with someone who you've never actually met! I call that a problem! I can understand people having _crushes_ on people they've never met, but not actually being in love with them!"

"I might meet him soon."

"How do you suppose _that's_ gonna happen?"

"I signed up for a job at his company."

"Why? We have more than enough money."

"I just wanted to get a job because I'm not gonna be living here forever." Jazzmine said. "I heard that his company was hiring so I decided it would be a good place to start."

"Okay, okay, but just because you may start working in his company, that doesn't mean you'll meet him. Hundreds of people work for him, and only a percentage of those people actually meet him."

"So, there's still a chance."

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Look who's talking!" Jazzmine said with a sly smirk as she gave Amanda a noogie on the head. (A/N: Yes, I am a hopeless romantic!)

-- The next day --

Everyone was in the kitchen eating some omelets that Ryou had cooked when Jazzmine looked at the clock.

"Aw man! I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?"

"My interview, remember?" Jazzmine said, then finished eating and grabbed her bag. "I'll call you guys later and tell you how it went!"

"Okay! Have fun and good luck!"

"Cool! Bye!"

-- About a half an hour later --

Jazzmine was sitting in on of the rooms in one of the many Kiaba Corp. buildings when a girl came in.

"Jazzmine Truesdale?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kiaba will see you now."

"_Seto_ Kiaba?" Jazzmine asked as she stood up and followed the girl out of the room.

"Yes. He'll be the one performing your interview."

"Oh." She said. _'Wait till Amanda gets a load of this!'_ She thought.

"Right through this door." She said when they got to the right room, and Jazzmine walked through the door into a huge office room. Near the back of the room, was Seto Kiaba sitting at his desk on the phone. A minute later, he hung up the phone and looked up to see Jazzmine standing there.

"Jazzmine Truesdale, right?"

"Yes." She surprisingly said without having her voice crack or stutter.

"Sit." He said as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

So, she went over and sat down in the chair. She started to figit with her skirt out of nervousness. How could she _not_ be nervous? The person who she's been actually in love with for a while now was sitting in front of her.

"So... you're the girl who wants to be my secretary?"

"Secretary?"

"They didn't even tell you what position you were signing up for? Yeesh! People can be so lazy!"

"It's not that I think I won't be able to do it, because I know I can. I'm pretty good and keeping track of things and keeping them in order."

"Beautiful! You're hired!" He said.

"...Just like that?"

"Yeah. Don't you want the job?"

"Well... what would I do as your secretary?"

"Make sure that all my works in the right place. That's basically it, but it may be a lot of work because I need a lot of things to be filed everyday."

"I can handle it."

"Great! When can you start?"

Jazzmine shrugged. "Whenever you want me to, I guess."

"How about now?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Can I just call my house first and tell my family?"

"Sure. The phone is over there."

"Nah, that's okay. I've got my cell phone with me!" Jazzmine said as she whipped out her cell, and called Amanda's cell phone.

-- At the house --

Amanda heard her phone ring, and she took it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me!"

"Jazzmine! Hey, how did it go?"

"Great! I got the job!"

"Sweetness!"

"What are you guys doing there?"

"We're playing Twister! Yugi and Yami are the only ones left! They're really good at it!"

"Cool!"

"By the way... what exactly _is_ your job there?"

"You'll never believe it."

"Try me!"

"Okay. I'm... Seto Kiaba's _personal_ secretary!"

"What?!" Amanda yelled into her phone, and Jazzmine had to pull her phone back.

After a couple seconds, Jazzmine put it back to her ear. "...Amanda? You still there?"

"Well, besides the fact that Yami's mad at me that I made him lose the game to Yugi, you have _got_ to be kidding me! Seto Kiaba's personal secretary?! Get outta here!" Amanda said, and Jazzmine could hear everyone say 'What the fuck?!' in the background.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"That's because it's nearly impossible! Think about it! You've always wanted to meet him, and once you sign up for a job at his company, it turns out that you're becoming his personal secretary?! That's insane!"

"Amanda, can you _please_ stop shouting? I've got to get to work anyway so I'll have to talk to you later. Bye." Jazzmine said, then hung up the phone. She turned around to see Seto looking at her, weirdly. "My sister can be so melodramatic when she wants to be."

YGO - YGO

I _would_ of finished this chappy last night, but my momma was being mean, and made me get off the computer! It was only 1:23 in the morning! Anywho... what did you people think? Tell me in your...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Fun And Games

YGO - YGO

Once Jazzmine got home from her job, everyone went out to the fields, hooked up the horses, and rode them around the farm.

"I still don't believe it."

"Believe it, Amanda." Jazzmine said. "I'm Seto Kiaba's personal secretary and nothing you believe or don't believe is gonna change that."

"Well, you just got lucky."

"I don't believe in luck. I believe in fate. I've got fate on my side." Jazzmine said.

Then, everyone looked to see Yami and Victoria running with their horses through the fields.

"Come on, Victoria! Stand and fight!" Yami said.

"Oh, you want me to fight? Okay!" She said, and brought her horse next to his so she could hit him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Guys!" Bastion called.

"Yeah, Aniki!" Victoria called back, and while she wasn't looking Yami hit her. "Ow!"

"Come on! Everyone wants to go to the lake!"

"Okay!" Victoria said. "Let go, Pharaoh!" She said.

So, they all took their horses to the lake, and it looked really beautiful that night. While all the horses went up the the edge to drank the water, everyone looked at the full moon that was reflecting off it.

"Wow! It's beautiful tonight!" Jaden said.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as _you_ are, my Jaden." Bastion said.

Jaden blushed. "You always say that."

"That's because it's true." Bastion said, making all the girls said "aww" in the background.

_'I wish I could openly tell Yugi that he's beautiful like that. Although I'm afraid that if I do, he's gonna hate me, and think I'm sick because I like him that way.'_ Yami thought.

_'I wish Yami would tell me that I'm beautiful the way Bastion could tell Jaden that. I'm just scared that if I ask him to tell me such a thing, he's gonna be freaked out that I like him that way.'_ Yugi thought.

After a little while, they decided to turn around and head back to the farm so the horses could get come sleep that night.

-- Inside the house about 10 minutes later --

"Oh, you know I better go get some drinks." Zane said, and left the room to get some. Then, after a couple minutes, he came back with drinks for everyone.

-- 15 minutes later --

"Zane!" Amanda said. "What the hell was in those drinks?! I feel slightly dizzy!"

"Oh, just some Ginger Ale and... a little bit of alcohol."

"Alcohol?!" Everyone yelled.

"Why the hell did you put _alcohol_ in our drinks?!" Yami yelled.

"So, we could play a classic, yet fun and entertaining game." Zane said, and left the room, then came back a minute later with a bottle. "Truth or Dare."

"What's with the bottle?"

"It has a little bit of Spin The Bottle in it too." Zane said as he sat down. "We'll use this to see who gets to say Truth or Dare to who. I'll start." He said, and spun the bottle, having it land on Jaden. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not scared. Dare!"

"Alright! Then I dare you to... kiss Satorious!"

"He can't!" Aster yelled as hugged his boyfriend.

"Okay! I'm up for a little of that!" Jaden said.

"What?!" Aster and Satorious said.

Jaden then leaned over and kissed Satorious, quickly.

Zane laughed, hysterically.

"Uh... are you okay?" Yugi asked as saw Satorious spit and cough.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" Satorious said, and he gagged.

"...Okay." Yugi said with a sweatdrop.

"_**Mouthwash!**_" Satorious yelled as he ran out of the room.

Aster hit Jaden over the head for kissing his boyfriend while Zane was still laughing hysterically.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked, watching Zane roll on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing like a hyena.

"He's just going through another evil stage." Syrus said, and a sweatdrop went around the room.

-- After the game --

Victoria was in her and Bastion's room, having a dream, and it was a pretty strange one too. Her dream was going something like this:

--

_Victoria was standing in the middle of nowhere when she started seeing flashes of the Egyptian Gods while a voice from nowhere began speaking to her._

_"My daughter, it is time you should know about the Egyptian Gods, and what they rule." The voice said and she saw Slifer. "Slifer, the skies." The voice whispered, then she saw Obelisk. "Obelisk, the Nile." Then, finally, she saw Ra. "Ra, the all mighty sun God." The voice said._

--

"Victoria?" Bastion said as he shook his sister awake.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "Aniki, will you read me the story of the fluffy bunnies?"

"What? Never mind. I'm gonna pretend I never heard that. I woke you up because your necklace was glowing, and it was keeping me up." He said, and this woke Victoria up.

"What?"

"I've never seen that happen either. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Something about Ancient Egypt, and it's three Gods." Victoria answered.

"Figures." Bastion said. "That's all you ever think about... well... besides Dark Magician that is."

"I can't help it if I like him." Victoria said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"But that still doesn't explain why your necklace was glowing while you were having that dream."

"I know, but I don't know the answer to that either." Victoria said. "Well, I guess we better get some more sleep, and if it happens again, just go sleep with Jaden since Lily is in Amanda's and Jazzmine's room tonight." She said, and fell back asleep.

-- The next morning --

Victoria woke up to see Bastion not in the room anymore.

_'I guess my necklace _did _start glowing again so he must of left.'_ She thought. _'But I didn't have another one of those dreams. Wait a second...'_ She thought, and sat up. "I told him to go and sleep with _Jaden_ if it happened again! He probably just went to sleep with Jaden anyway." She said to herself. Then, got up to go downstairs where she saw Amanda, Annie, Emily Lynn, Jazzmine, and Lily all talking. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Victoria!" Amanda said.

"What are you guys doin'?"

"Trying to figure out away to get Yugi and Yami together."

"Ah... why don't you just find a place for them to be alone together and hope for the best." Victoria said. "That's how we got Jaden and Bastion finally together, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And it has to be a place that's romantic, but not _too_ romantic that they'll figure it out. A place that sparks both of their interests. ...Wait a minute! I'm havin' myself an idea!" Victoria said, gaining a smirk.

-- Later --

"You want me and Yugi to go to the beach?" Yami asked.

"Yeah!" Victoria said.

"With you, Amanda, Annie, Emily Lynn, Jazzmine, and Lily?"

"Yeah!"

"...I don't know."

"Aw, come on, Pharaoh! It'll be fun! Think about it! Days and nights are getting warmer, the beachs are opening up to let people have fun in sun! ...You being able to see Yugi in a bathing suit."

"What was that last one?"

"You being in a bathing suit?" Victoria said with a cheesy smile.

_'Oh, great! She's a nutcase too!'_ He thought. "Ask Yugi." He said, and Victoria squealed while giving him a hug. "I said 'ask Yugi'. That doesn't mean that I'm going."

"I know, but don't worry. Amanda is talking to Yugi as we speak... literally."

_'Oh no.'_ Yami thought.

-- With Yugi --

"Come on, cousin! Lets go to the beach together! Please." Amanda said.

"No." Yugi said.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"_**Please!**_" Amanda pleaded again.

"_**No!**_" Yugi yelled, and Amanda started to cry.

"Why are you so cruel?" Amanda asked as she pretended to cry.

Yugi's soft side got to him and he sighed, knowing he'd regret these words, "Alright, alright."

"Yay!" Amanda said as she gave him a hug. "Tonight then! Meet us in front of the house."

"Us?" Yugi asked, but Amanda had already gotten up and ran off.

-- Later --

Amanda and everyone else was waiting for Yugi to come downstairs when he finally came.

"Why are we going out so late?" Yugi asked, then saw Yami. "Oh, hi, Yami! They dragged you into this too, huh?"

"Yep."

"Aw, come on you two! It'll be fun!" Amanda said. "Now lets go before it's too late!"

"Too late?"

"We wanna get there before sunset." Jazzmine said. "I know of a private beach that's _perfect_ for our little swim tonight." She said then a car honked outside. "And there's our ride."

"Ride?"

"Yep!" Jazzmine said as she opened the door, and there was a limo waiting for them in the front yard.

"A limo? How did you get a lim-" Amanda stopped herself when she realized it. "Seto?"

"Yep." Jazzmine said with a smile. "Now... off to the beach!" She said.

So, they all climbed in the back of the limo, and rode to the beach.

-- At the beach --

"Here we are!" Jazzmine saids as she got out.

"This is one of Seto Kiaba's personal beaches? How did you manage-"

"Hello. I'm his new secretary, remember? Now... lets swim!"

-- An hour later --

The sun had long since set behind the horizon and it was now replaced with the moon that hung high in the sky and reflected off the cool, crystal blue water.

For Yami, it was the worst thin in the world because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his hikari. Because, not only was Yugi wearing nothing but swim shorts, but the moon also reflected off his damp, pale skin, making him glow in the moonlight.

_'Aw man! This is driving me insane! I can't take my eyes off of him! He's just too sexy looking.'_ Yami thought, and at that minute he wanted nothing more than to pounce on Yugi and make love to him. He didn't even care if Yugi's cousins saw them do it, but he _did_ care that Yugi may hate him if he did.

"I think things are starting to heat up between these two!" Amanda whispered to everyone else as she saw Yami staring at Yugi.

"Yeah, me too!" Emily Lynn said.

"So, Jazz... when do you have to work again?" Annie asked.

"Tomorrow. He said I have to work everyday unless he tells me otherwise."

"He's an evil, evil man."

"It's only for about five hours everyday." Jazzmine said. "Besides... I don't mind. I enjoy spending time there doing my job."

"You mean you like spending time with _him_." Victoria said, and Jazzmine blushed.

"Well... yeah."

"Well... we'll see what happens tomorrow, won't we?" Amanda said.

GX - GX

Well... not much to say other than...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. Jazzmine's Date

YGO - YGO

Amanda woke up the next morning at around 7:00 to her sister rushing around the room.

"Jazzmine... what are you doing?"

"I'm late! I'm late! I was supposed to be there by now!" She said. "This is _not_ the way I should show up! Especially not on my first full day there!"

"Jazz, relax. I'm sure you'll be fine!" Amanda said.

Jazzmine wasn't even listening to her though. She just ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. She came back out a couple minutes later wearing a skirt that was just a _little_ too short and a tanktop with sandals.

"Jazzmine... it's not _that_ warm outside."

"Hey... I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to change into anything else. I have to go. Bye." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

-- 15 minutes later --

Jazzmine got to the Kiaba Corp. building and ran inside and up to his office. When she got there, she was out of breath and she walked up his desk.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said.

"Late? What are you talking about? You're early." Seto said.

"Early?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to be here until 8:00, and it's only 7:15."

"Well, that's a relief. I thought I had to be here at 7:00 so I was in a rush and everything."

"Is that why you're wearing that outfit?" Seto asked, and she looked at what she was wearing and blushed.

"Sorry. I know this is a kind of revealing outfit, but like I said... I was in a hurry."

"Well, why don't you go home and change, then come back?" Seto asked.

"You'd let me leave so I can change?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thank you, Seto. I'll be back soon. I promise." She said, and ran out of the room. _'Aw man! I shouldn't of called him "Seto" like that.'_(1) She thought as she continued running.

-- 30 minutes later --

"I'm back!" She said as she walked in the room.

"And with 15 minutes to spare. Beautiful!" He said, then actually looked at her. He saw that this time she was wearing black shorts, with a white t-shirt, and the same sandals. "Much better! Not that... I didn't like what you were wearing before. It was just a little..."

"I know. Well... I might as well get to work right now since I'm here, right?"

"You're panting for breath. Why don't you sit down and relax for a couple minutes instead?"

"...You're sure different than what my cousin says about you." Jazzmine said after she sat down and took a few breaths.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Um... Yugi Muto." Jazzmine said, and saw Seto give her a look that was in between confusion and anger. "Sorry. I guess I should of told you that little detail sooner, huh? ...I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Look... just because your cousin happens to be my rival, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna think of _you_ any differently than I do now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Thank you, boss! Thank you very much!"

"Boss?"

"Well, you are technically my boss. You're the one I'm working for."

"Yes, but you don't have to call me boss. Call me whatever you want to."

"Wow! Um... okay... Seto." She said, and he smiled.

-- A little bit later --

Seto had to run off to a meeting, so Jazzmine was left alone in his office. She was organizing his paperwork for when he came back so it would make it easier for him.

Then, a guy came in the room holding a few folders. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone would be here."

"That's alright. I was just organizing some things."

The guy went up to Seto's desk and placed the folders down. "Such a beautiful woman."

"Huh?"

"I was just saying how beautiful you are." He said, and Jazzmine blushed.

"Well... thank you."

"He must be overworking you? You look rather tired."

"I am tired, but that's only because I was in a hurry this morning and I spent all my energy then." She said as she turned his back towards the man, but that was a bad mistake. Because then, he went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"I think he's overworking you, and that you should catch some sleep, after I tire you out even more that is." He said as his hands started roaming.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled. "Sto-ahh!" She said as one of his hands entered her shorts and started touching her.

"You're already starting to get wet." He whispered in her ear.

All she could do was bite her lip and whimper. That is, until the door slid opened, and in walked Seto Kiaba to see his secretary beginning to get raped by another of his workers.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?!**_" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he marched over to them, and threw his worker on the floor. "_**Touching my secretary, are we?! Guards!**_" He yelled, and about five guards came into the room.

"Yes, Mr. Seto Kiaba?" One of them said.

"_**Get this man out of my sight and arrest him for attempted rape!**_"

"Yes, sir!" They all said, and dragged the man out of the room.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no. I'm alright."

"Um... you may wanna zip up your shorts." (A/N: They were jean shorts she was wearing.)

"Oh. Yeah." She said with a blush and zipped them back up. "Um... sir?"

"Yes?"

"Could I... use the bathroom?"

"You don't even have to ask. The bathroom is right there." He said, pointing to the bathroom that was connected to his office.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed her bag before going in the bathroom, being more than grateful that she didn't have to go out in the hallway or anything.

-- 5 minutes later --

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom." Jazzmine said as she walked out. "Also... sorry it took me so long. I had to change."

"Change? It doesn't look like you changed." Seto said, and got what she meant when she blushed. "Oh. _That_ kind of change. Alright. Well, you know... if you wanna go home after what happened for a while. I won't stop you."

"I don't want to. I feel safe when you're here, and as long as I'm with you..."

"Well, then... you should just stick with me then."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh, and thank you for organizing my paperwork. It's easier for me now."

"Well, that's my job, but thank you." Jazzmine said.

-- That night --

Jazzmine was taking down notes of Seto's previous meeting as he was telling her about it so he'd have it for later.

"And they also told me about what was going on at Duel Academy. How all the Slifers are treated. Is that true? You've been there, haven't you?"

"Yes. And, yes it's sadly true. The Slifers are treated like the scum of the earth."

"Well... maybe I should do something. And, Jazz... do you mind if I call ya Jazz?"

"No."

"Okay. Jazz... I gotta tell ya. You're just so... smart."

"Why thank you. I'm flattered." She said.

"I mean... you're just so... efficient."

"What can I say I'm... just doing my job." Jazzmine said, and giggled.

"It's like I'm... thinking of something, and you're one step ahead of me."

Jazzmine shrugged. "I'm good at what I do."

"Do you... know what I'm thinking right now?" Seto asked, and Jazzmine thought for a minute before replying.

"...That you want me to finish this list?"

"No, that's not what I was thinking at all." Seto said. "Do you wanna know _what_ I was thinking?" He asked, and Jazzmine nodded. He was quiet for a minute before blurting out a question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"...What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, because... I was wondering if you wanted to... go out with me sometime or something like that."

"Are you... asking me on a date?"

"Well... yes."

"..." Jazzmine couldn't even speak, she was saying everything in her head at that moment. _'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Seto Kiaba... _the _Seto Kiaba just asked me on a date! I'm so happy!'_ She thought. She swallowed hard before finally speaking. "I'd _love_ to!" She said.

Seto's face lit up like it never had before in his life. "Really?"

"Yes! Yes! Really!"

"When?"

"Anytime. Doesn't matter to me."

"How about now?"

"Now? Now when?"

"_Right_ now!" He said as he grabbed her hand to drag her outside.

-- After their date --

Seto took Jazzmine home, and by now it was almost midnight.

"Thank you for the ride home... and the lovely dinner. I'll see you when I come into work tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah! See ya then!" Seto said, and Jazzmine gave him a short kiss before hopping out of the limo.

"Shouldn't you walk her up to the door, sir?" His limo driver asked as he watched Jazzmine walk up to the house.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because if I leave this limo, I'm afraid I _won't_ be coming back." Seto said with a smirk.

"I've never seen you act like this before, sir." The driver said as he started the limo back up and drove away.

"What can I say... I'm in love!"

-- Inside the house --

Jazzmine closed the door, and leaned against with a goofy smile on her face.

"Jazzmine Rose Truesdale! Where have you been?!" His dad asked. "You know you're cerfew is 10:30! It's almost midnight now! Who were you out with?! What were you doing?!"

"Yeah, that's great, dad." Jazzmine said as she slipped her jean jacket off (that she actually got from Seto), and out it on the coat rack before heading up the stairs. When she got to her and Amanda's room, she went inside, laid on her bed, and got nearly pounced on by her sister.

"What happened, you slut? Tell me!" Amanda said.

"Well... I was taking notes for Seto when he all of a sudden asked me if I had a boyfriend. I said no, and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. He took me out in a limo to a really fancy restaurant, then brought me home. So, all-in-all it wasn't _that_ much, but I date is a date, and I got one with the man I love!"

GX - GX

(1): With Seto being Jazzmine's boss... you'd think it would be disrespectful for her to call him by his first name.

Okay, okay! So, Yugi and Yami weren't really in this chapter, and I _try_ to keep this story about their romance as much as I can, but I keep getting sidetracked with other pairings!

It doesn't really help much when all my friends (and my sister) are telling me to put them and their crushes into the story!

Man, for those of you who watch GX, I feel like Jaden when all his friends are putting pressure on him about his duel with the North Academy student in the first season!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. The Promise

YGO - YGO

The next morning, Yami got up and went downstairs into the kitchen to see Jazzmine sitting at the table with the same goofy smile she had on the night before.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' about my date with Seto last night."

"Date?" Yami asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mm-hm. We went for a date last night. He took me to a really fancy restaurant." Jazzmine said. "It was the greatest night of my life!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Well, of course I'm sure! Why?"

"It's just that... I never thought that Seto would really be the dating type. Or have _anything_ to do with dating for that matter."

"I don't think anyone did, but the fact of the matter is that he's my boyfriend now, and hopefully that never changes." Jazzmine said, then looked at the clock. "Oh, I better get to work now. Later!" She said, then ran out the door.

Yami looked at the clock and it was only 7:15. _'I thought she didn't have to work until 8:00.'_ He thought. _'Unless they planned on making out or something while they're together before 8:00.'_ Suddenly, he heard a honk and he went to the front door to look out the window and saw a limo in the yard. He saw Seto step out of the limo, kissed Jazzmine, then both of them got in the limo, and it drove away. "Okay. He's definitely changed."

"Who's changed?"

"Oh, good morning, Aibou." Yami said after turning around and seeing Yugi walk down the stairs. "I'm talking about Kiaba. He's totally changed."

"Well, I guess it's true what they say about some people changing then."

"Yeah, but... him?" Yami said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Yugi giggled, "Yeah!" Then, he tripped and started falling.

"Careful!" Yami said as he held his arms out and caught his hikari, but the sudden change of weight in his arms made him fall backwards. "Whoa!" He said as he fell with Yugi on top of him.

They both just stared at each other until they heard someone clear their throat, and they looked up to see Amanda standing there.

"Nothing happened." Yugi said as he moved off of Yami.

"Look, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask, okay?"

"Oh, come on! It's not like that!" Yugi protested.

"Uh-huh." Amanda said as she went into the kitchen.

"It's not, Amanda!"

"Sorry. Can't hear ya."

"Amanda, get back here!" Yugi yelled, then ran into the kitchen.

A second later, Yami heard Yugi scream and he ran into the kitchen himself. He found Yugi being choked to death while Amanda was hugging him.

"Aw, come on, cousin! You know you want to huggle!"

"Not with you, and not like this! Put... me... down!" He said between gasps for breath.

"Amanda, let go of him! You're gonna kill him!" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi and forcefully pulled him away from Amanda's death huggle grip, then put his arms around his hikari. "Keep you hands off him."

Amanda's eyes started to sparkle with the kawaiiness. "Aw! That's so cute that you protect him like that! You know what they say... 'the more protection, the more love'."

"But we're not _in_ love." Yugi said.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Yugi." Amanda said. "That's exactly what Syrus and Zane said before they got together, not to mention Jaden and Bastion, Jesse and Hassleberry... and who could _ever_ forget about Aster and Satorious."

"Amanda! Read... my... lips. Yami and I are not, I repeat, _not_ going out." Yugi said, but Amanda was too busy being in her own little world.

"Yeah, that's great, Yugi. Now... have either of you seen Jazzmine?"

"Nope." Yugi said.

"I have. She got a ride with Kiaba in one of his limos to work today."

Amanda looked at the clock. "But she doesn't have to work until 8:00, and it's only 7:20 now."

"That's what I said."

"Anywho... what are you two planning on doing today?"

"Why? Dare I ask." Yami said.

"Because I wanted to know if you two wanted to go somewhere today."

"Not another trip to the beach." Yami said.

"Why not? You didn't like seeing your hikari in a bathing suit?" Amanda said, with a teasing, playful tone in her voice.

Yami blushed, a rare sight to see, but it happened then. "No! I mean... I don't think he looks bad in a bathingsuit, but... I mean... um..." Yami babbled. _'I'm gonna shut up now before I say something stupid!'_ He thought.

Amanda just raised an eyebrow at Yami and smirked. "Well, I guess since the swimming idea is off then why don't we just go for the next best thing. Go to the amusement park!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" Amanda said then went out into the hallway. "Guys! Lets go!" She said, and all the girls came out and went up to them.

"...You were planning this, weren't you?" Yugi asked.

Amanda gave them both a cheesy, dorky smile. "Yeppers!"

-- At the amusmant park --

"Welcome to the fastest, funnest, and largest rollercoaster in this whole park!" Amanda said.

"The Excalibur!" All the girls said at once in awe.

"You guys are weirdos." Yami said.

"We're used to people calling us that." Melody said. "Usually my brother calls me a two-timer because I like Satorious, yet I'm dating Marik." She said, which made both Yugi and Yami spit out their drinks.

"You're the person who's dating Marik?!" They both yelled.

"No, I'm dating Pinocchio." Melody said, sarcastically. "Where the hell have you two been when I was saying all the cool things about Marik?"

"Probably too busy staring longingly at each other not even noticing what's going on around them." Amanda said, and all the girls laughed when both Yugi and Yami blushed, lightly. "Anywho... who's going on this with me?"

"Ooo! I will!" All the girls said as they raised their hands like little kids in the classroom when they know the answer to the question.

"Not me! I hate rollercoasters!" Yugi said.

"Then have Yami go on it with you! He'll keep you safe! He's your protector after all, right?" Victoria said.

"Well... yeah, but still... even _with_ Yami I don't think I'd be safe."

"That makes me feel like I'm not doing my job, Yugi."

"Oh no, no, no. Don't feel that way, Yami. You're doing a _great_ job as my protector."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's just that... how are you supposed to match up to a big, scary rollercoaster?"

"You saying I can't do it? Come one then, Aibou, and I'll _prove_ that I can match up to this thing." Yami said as he took Yugi's hand to pull Yugi towards the rollercoaster.

"Yami! Wait! I don't wanna go!" Yugi said, but it was too late, they were already in line and since they were early, they were next, with all the girls behind them. "Yami, do I have to?" Yugi whined, and Yami grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Aibou. I won't let anything get to you... especially not some ride that's made out of cheap metal."

"Don't say cheap! You're scaring me!"

"Sorry." Yami said, then saw the train-like thing come back, and the people working there let those people get off before opening the gates and letting everyone else in.

"Sweetness! There's just enough seats for all of us!" Emily Lynn said, and they all got in a seat.

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the front. Amanda and Melody were sitting in the second row. Victoria and Lily were sitting in the third row. Annie and Emily Lynn were sitting in the very back. The person working the ride made sure that they were all fastened in before going over to the controls and starting up the ride.

"Here we go, Aibou. You ready?" Yami said as the turned the short corner and started to slowly make their way up the drop. He saw that Yugi was gripping the handle bars for dear life and his eyes were shut tightly, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. "Aibou..." He whispered, and Yugi opened his eyes to look at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"It doesn't matter if you're here or not. I'm still scared."

_'Is he saying I don't help at all?'_ Yami thought.

-- A couple hours later --

Everyone was at one of the picnic tables having lunch, when all of a sudden, Victoria stood up.

"Guys! This is getting ridiculous!" She said. "Yugi... Yami... I'm actually talking about you two! You two haven't talked to each other since we got off The Excalibur! What happened that made you two stop talking?!"

"Nothing. Just some... silly, little argument." Yami said.

"What argument?" Yugi asked.

"Make that... a silly, little thing that I was thinking."

"Well, then make up because this is getting ridiculous!" Victoria said.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before standing up and walking a few feet away from everyone else to sit down on a park bench.

"...What was this so-called 'silly, little thing' you were thinking about?" Yugi finally got the courage to ask.

"After what you said about you being scared whether I was there or not... I started to think... 'what if he doesn't need me?'." Yami explained. "If you don't really need me, Yugi, then there's really no point in me thinking that you do anymore, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yami." Yugi said as he hugged his Yami, tightly. "I'll always need you. Even if I don't show it. I always will."

"Aw, Yugi." Yami whispered, and hugged his hikari back.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here." They heard someone say, and looked up to see Kiaba standing there with Jazzmine.

"Hey guys!" Jazzmine said. "Finally got together I see!" She said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kiaba agreed. "It's about time."

"We're not together... as a _couple_ anyway."

"Uh-huh..." Kiaba said.

"Don't do that, Kiaba! I hate it when you do that!"

"Whatever."

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?!" Yami yelled.

"Nope. I have the day off and I thought I'd spend it with my new angel." Kiaba said, and Jazzmine giggled when she felt his nose nuzzle her neck.

"Ooookay..." Yami and Yugi both said.

"You've officially lost your mind, Kiaba." Yami said.

"Oh, and you haven't?" Kiaba said with a harsh glare at both of them, which actually made Yugi quiver in fear, and Yami to glare back at him. "Falling in love with your secretary is one thing, but falling in love with your reincarnation is another. That's like dating a blood relative. It's disgusting."

"Jazz hasn't told you?" Yugi asked.

"Told me what?"

"I guess not." Yugi said, then sighed. "That my cousins... her brothers... are dating each other?"

"What?" Kiaba said as he looked at Jazzmine.

She just looked away guiltily as Yugi continued. "And she helped to set the whole thing up."

"Jazzmine..." Kiaba said, and she looked at him. "Is that true?"

Jazzmine just looked at him before replying, "Yes... it's true, but you have to understand the reason I did it. You should of seen how love-struck those two were, and still are for each other. Amanda and I _had_ to do something about it."

Kiaba just stood there speachless, until he finally said something. "I'll see you later, Jazzmine." Kiaba said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. Don't bother following me there. I can find my way back just fine." Kiaba said, and continued walking away.

There was a minute or two of absolute silence, except for the screams and laughs of different people in the background until, "Thanks a lot, Yugi!" Jazzmine yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Jazzmine yelled as she turned to face him and Yami. "Because of you, I may never see him again! Yugi... I hate you!" She yelled, then ran off, crying.

Yugi started to get tears in his eyes, and he sniffed.

Yami just pulled him closer to let his hikari cry onto his shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Yugi. It's not your fault. Kiaba's just being a complete jerk, and got Jazzmine upset at you."

"No... Yami, it _is_ my fault." Yugi said. "I saw Jazzmine's face right before I said that, and she was telling me not to tell him, but I did anyway when I knew that something like that was more then bound to happen."

"Look, Aibou... if Kiaba wants to be his insensitive, jerky old self and get Jazzmine upset at you, then that's _his_ problem, but it's not your fault."

"Yami, you don't get it!" Yugi said, and broke away so he could look Yami in the eyes as tears rolled down his face. "I knew that something like that would happen if I said something, yet I did it anyway! I brought it apon myself that Jazzmine hates me now!"

"Yugi..." Yami whispered as he pulled Yugi back into his grasp, then gently started to rock them back and forth. "Shh. It'll be alright. It's going to be okay. Just let them cool down, and before you know it, they'll be back together. Jazzmine won't be saying things like that to hurt you anymore." He whispered to his hikari as if he were a small child.

"Promise?"

"I promise, my Aibou. Jazzmine, nor anyone else, will say or do anything to hurt you again."

YGO - YGO

So... what do you think so far? I added more Yugi x Yami into the mix, but I'm still getting sidetracked with the main plot and everything now! I think I know how to start that up though!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Mistaken Love

YGO - YGO

That night, Victoria was tossing and turning in bed, another strange dream starting to find it's way to her.

"What is it?" She muttered in her sleep. "What do you want?" She muttered, and her necklace started glowing as her dream fully started.

-- In Victoria's dream --

_She was running across the sand covered desert of Egypt. Where she was going, she didn't know, but all she knew was she had to get away from whatever was following her. She was dressed as, what looked like, a pharaoh's priestess. She narrowed her eyes a bit and saw that she was running towards a palace, which she somehow knew she had to reach. She finally reached the palace and ran inside._

_"Pharaoh!" She yelled as she ran into the throne room._

_"What is it?" One of the priests asked._

_"Something's coming... something terrible is coming." She said, shaking with fear. Then, they all heard a scream._

-- Outside of Victoria's dream --

Victoria woke up, screaming, which woke everyone else up. Amanda turned on the lamp, and everyone saw her sitting there, shaking, her necklace no longer glowing.

"Victoria?" Bastion asked as he walked over to her, then pulled her into a comforting hug. "What's the matter?"

"T-t-that dream?" Victoria said, still shaking with fear. "I-it was s-so real."

"Victoria, calm down. It was just a dream."

"No, no, it's not just a dream." Victoria said as she broke away from her brother's grip. "That... thing, whatever it was, was too real to be a mere dream."

"Here. Let me see if there's anything wrong with your subconscious." Satorious said as he sat behind her, and placed his hands on her head. He concentrated for a minute before saying, "Nope. There's nothing wrong with your mind."

"If you ask me, I think it's the necklace that's causing the dreams." Yami said. "I still may not know where I've seen that necklace before, but I know that it's got to have something to do with those dreams. It woke me up before you woke anyone else up, because it was glowing."

"Did you say it was glowing?" Bastion asked.

"Yes."

"It was glowing when she had that first dream too."

"See! That just proves my point!"

"Look... why don't we all just go back to sleep and stop keeping others up!" Jazzmine yelled as laid back down and covered herself up with the blanket.

"Don't mind her." Amanda said. "She's just being a little sensitive right now after what happened at the amusement park today."

"But I do think she's right." Annie said. "Why don't we just put this whole thing behind us for tonight and get some more sleep, huh?" She suggested, so everyone went back to there places on the floor that they called beds for the rest of the night.

-- The next morning --

"You going to the library, Victoria?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. I've got some more research to do about those ancient artifacts. Plus, I wanna see if I can find anything about my necklace while I'm add it." Victoria said as she grabbed her small backpack and threw it on.

"I'm going with you." Yami said as he stood up from the table.

"You don't need to do that. I know how to get to the library, I don't think I'll need an escort."

"That's not why I'm going. If you find something out about that necklace of yours I wanna be the first person to hear about it."

"Well, alright. You can come." Victoria said, and they walked out the door together.

"Do I smell puppy love?" Melody asked as she walked out of the kitchen with Amanda, Annie, Lily, and Emily Lynn.

"I don't think so, Mel." Amanda said. "Victoria says she doesn't like the Pharaoh that way, and we all know that Yami is head over heals for Yugi."

"Just because she says she doesn't like the Pharaoh that way, that doesn't exactly mean that it's true." Melody said.

"No, you don't know Victoria like we do. When she likes and doesn't like something, she's says it... right?" Lily asked.

-- At the library --

"Oh, hello again, Victoria." The librarian said as she saw Victoria walk into the library with Yami.

"Good morning, Ms. Kishi."(1) Victoria greeted back as she walked up to the desk.

"And who might this be?"

"This is Yami."

"A boyfriend? Well, it's about time someone took you off the market."

"I'm not 'off the market'." Victoria said. "Yami's not my boyfriend, he's one of my friends, but he's not my _boyfriend_."

"Oh." The girl said, then sighed. "Can I have him then?" She said, and Victoria gave her a weird look. "Okay, okay. So... normal table and books?"

"Yes to the normal table, but I'll be looking for some different books today."

"Suit yourself." Ms. Kishi said.

So, Yami followed Victoria to a corner table and sat down while Victoria went to get some books about Ancient Egypt for them to look at. When she came back with about 20 different books on Ancient Egypt, Yami gave her a weird look.

"What? We're supposed to be looking for ancient artifacts and about this necklace that came from Ancient Egypt, right? So, what are we waiting for? Lets get to work!"

After about an hour or so Yami yawned and said, "This is getting boring. We've looked through all these books at _least_ 20 times, and found nothin'."

"Well, we can't give up."

"Ever heard of a thing called a computer... with an internet that has google on it? Books are so old school."

"And computers are just a pieces of crap that should never have been invented."

"Are you crazy? I've been in ancient times, okay? And it is _so_ boring there when there's no technology."

"How could it be boring when you're a Pharaoh? Pharaoh's get whatever they want. If you just say 'I'm bored', people would line up to entertain you."

"Actually that's a common misconception. During court times and everything there was no such time... at least in my priest's opinion." Yami said.

"So, it's true."

"What is?"

"That you regained you're memories after losing them for some time."

"Yes, that's true."

"So, how does it feel to have your memories back?"

"Pretty good actually." Yami said. "I'm not wandering around wondering who the hell I am anymore."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like not knowing who I am."

"Hey... can I ask you a question? It's kinda off subject, but..."

"Well... yeah, of course."

"D...do you think that Yugi likes me?" Yami asked.

Victoria looked at him, wide-eyed, almost as if saying, 'that is the stupidest question in the whole, entire world'. "Why wouldn't he? I've seen you two together. You're his hero." She said as she grasped his hand in her's, and squeezed it, comfortingly.(2)

"I don't mean just as friends."

"Then, what _do_ you mean?" Victoria asked. "Wait a second... are you in _love_ with Yugi?" She asked, and Yami looked at her before nodding slowly. "Wow! That's... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5th time Amanda and everyone else's eyes have caught on to other people's feelings."

"Victoria, you have to promise that you won't tell _anyone_ about this."

"But I think Yugi deserves to know."

"No. No, Yugi on our secret. Yugi can't know about this... at _all_."

"But, Pharaoh-"

"Victoria, promise me you won't tell anyone. Please." He said as he held up his hand and had his pinky standing up.

Victoria understood the signal. "It doesn't feel right to hide this kind of thing from your hikari, but... deal." She said as she locked pinkies with him.

What neither of them noticed is that Yugi had gone into the library to look for them when he saw them sit there and make that promise to each other. He thought that they had just gotten together and just promised not to tell anyone about it, not even him, who was the closest person to Yami. He ended up running from the library, crying his eyes out.

_'Not only did Yami just break my heart by deciding to go out with someone else, and also deciding to not even tell me. He also doesn't know that he'll be breaking my heart just by doing it, because... I _love_ him.'_ Yugi thought as he continued running and felt tears spill from his eyes.

YGO - YGO

(1): The name "Kishi" is Japanese for "Seashore"!

(2): Victoria and Yami are _really_ close friends, almost as close as Yugi and Yami. Some people even mistake them for going out with each other, but they're really only friends. So, don't mistake them for going out too.

One of my friends, who _doesn't_ know about my obsession with yaoi, said that Victoria was kinda playing Tea's part, and _that_ got me mad! I didn't show it, but I did say, "No, because Victoria's not a slutty, little, bitch like Tea is."

Anywho... how do you like it so far? Is it good?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	8. Love Is A Strange Thing

YGO - YGO

Yugi came into the house, and Amanda saw him walk into the kitchen, crying. She walked in and sat down next to him.

"Yugi?" She asked, gently, as if her words would physically hurt him. "What's the matter, Yugi? What's wrong? Please... tell me."

"Yami doesn't trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Yami and Victoria... sitting at a table at the library... they were talking, and they... were making a promise to each other." Yugi explained through soft sobs. "It's... so obvious that they're together, and not wanting to tell anyone... not even _me_. I thought... Yami and I never hid anything from each other."

"What?" Amanda asked, sounding and looking angry. "Don't worry about them, Yugi. _I'll_ deal with this." She said as she stood up.

-- A couple hours later --

Yami and Victoria came through the door, and Yami made sure that Victoria wouldn't tell anyone before walking off.

Victoria looked up the stairs and saw Amanda came down towards her. "Hi Amanda!" She said, then saw she was mad. "What's the matter?" Then, she got a slap. "What was _that_ for?!"

"For hurting my cousin! I kicked Tea out because she hurt Yugi, and I can do the same thing to you! I thought you wanted Yugi and Yami together!"

"I do!"

"Then, why the hell are with Yami?!"

"What?! Where the hell did you hear that?! I'm not with Yami!"

"Yeah right! Yugi told me that you two were together, and I believe him!" Amanda yelled.

Victoria grabbed Amanda by the shoulders. "Amanda, did he tell you how he came across that conclusion?" She asked.

"Yes, he said that he saw you and Yami making a promise to each other. He said that it was obvious that you were together and making a promise to not tell anyone about your relationship, not even him."

"Oh no." Victoria said.

"What? Your cover blown?"

"No, Yami and I indeed did make a promise to each other about his feelings, but it's not what Yugi thinks. Now that I look back at it, he could of easily thought that if he walked in the right place in our conversation."

"Yami's feelings? For who?"

"I can't tell you. That was my promise. That I can't tell anyone."

"But, Victoria, you _have_ to."

"No, I'm not gonna break my promise." Victoria said as she started walking away. She stopped for a second though to look over her shoulder back at Amanda. "But I _will_ tell you that he doesn't love me."

-- With Yami --

Yami was walking towards his room when he heard his aibou crying, he opened the door and saw that he was right. "Yugi?"

"Leave me alone, Yami." Yugi said as he continued crying.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"No, I can't until I know what's wrong!"

"Get out!" Yugi said as he pushed Yami out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Aibou..."

"Leave me alone." Yugi said from inside the room, and Yami sighed before walking away.

-- 15 minutes later --

Yami was sitting on a swing connected to a tree by the horse barn when Victoria came up to him.

"Hi Victoria."

"Hey... listen... can I talk to you?"

"Of course, but first... let me ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Yugi about my feelings. He seems kinda mad at me right now."

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Victoria said, and sensed that Yami was about to say something, but she cut him off. "I didn't tell him, but he knows about the promise."

"Then, he still knows? And he's mad at me for it?" Yami asked as his heart sank. "...That means that... he doesn't love me."

"He doesn't know you love him."

"But, you said-"

"I said he knows about the promise. I never said he knew what the promise was about." Victoria said, then sighed. "He thinks the promise was about us getting together and not telling him about it. Yeah... it's a disaster."

"You and me? Together?" Yami asked, then started laughing. "No offense, Victoria, but lets just say... you're not my type."

"That's okay. You're not exactly my type either. I already like someone else."

This caught Yami's attention, "Oh, really? Who?" He asked, playfully.

"Um..." Victoria said as a blush came to her face. "That's not important right now. I think that right now, you should be going to Yugi and telling him how you feel."

"What? Victoria, I can't. What if he doesn't like me? What if he tells me to get lost or something? I just don't think that I'll be able to take that kind of rejection... or _any_ kind for that matter."

"Yami, think about it... why do you think Yugi's so upset right now?"

"Because he thinks that I'm hiding something from him."

"Well... yes, that, and technically you _are_, but that's not the whole reason. The other part is because he loves you, Yami. Everyone can see it. Everyone knows it. So, go tell him."

"Victoria..."

"Now!" Victoria ordered, and Yami stood up, saluted, then ran off to find Yugi.(1)

-- A little later on --

Yami ran towards the Game Shop after noticing that Yugi wasn't at the house anymore, and when he got there he knocked on the door and Solomon answered it.

"Yes?"

"Is Yugi here? I need to talk to him."

"Yugi?" Solomon asked as he looked at the top of the stairs at Yugi, and saw his grandson shake his head. "Sorry. He's not here."

"Oh... okay." Yami said. He did know that Yugi was there because he knew that if neither of them knew where Yugi was, Solomon would be worried as hell, but he didn't wanna argue and get in trouble. "I'll just... come back later then."

"Yeah." Solomon said as he closed the door.

Yami looked around to the corner of the shop and saw Yugi's balcony so he decided to climb the tree next to it and jump onto the balcony.(2)

-- In Yugi's room --

Yugi was sitting in his room when his cell phone rang. He didn't check to see who it was, but decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Yugi, please don't hang up on me. I need to talk to you." Came Yami's voice from the other end.

"Yami..."

"Don't say anything. I need to say this." Yami said, then took a deep breath. "Yugi, I'm _so_ sorry you heard what Victoria and I were saying at the library today, but you have to understand that we're _not_ together. We didn't get together, and neither of us are planning to get together."

"But I heard the promise."

"Yugi, it's not what you think. Yes, I made her promise that she can't say anything about the feelings that I told her about, but those feelings aren't for her."

"Then, who are they for?"

"Yugi... turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around." Yami said.

Yugi turned around to see Yami standing there on the balcony with a nervous smile and his cell phone being held to his ear. Yugi went over to the balcony and opened the glass door.

They both closed their phones and looked at each other.

"You gonna answer my question, or not?" Yugi asked.

Yami stepped closer to his hikari until he was standing in front of him. He gently placed each hand on either side of Yugi's face and wiped away the tears. "Yugi... my Aibou... my sweet, lovable, _beautiful_ hikari..." He whispered, then pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead. Then, he moved down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's right cheek, then Yugi's lips. "Does _that_ answer your question?" Yami asked when he pulled back from the kiss, and the only reply he got was Yugi kissing him again. Relief flooded Yami as he realized that Yugi loved him back and wasn't disgusted by his love for him.

They slowly went back into Yugi's room, closed and locked the glass door, and started walking slowly over to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. They did finally break the kiss though when they felt themselves land on the bed with Yami on top of Yugi.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen the kiss had allowed him to take in.

"Yes?" Yugi whispered back, also slightly panting.

"Do you... you know... wanna do this? It's a huge step to take."

"You love me, right?"

"Yes. I love you with everything I have." Yami whispered, and Yugi smiled as he placed a hand against Yami's face.

"Then, I'm yours." Yugi whispered. He laid submissively back, offering his body, heart, and soul to the former pharaoh.

Yami obviously wasted no time in taking advantage of this, now that he knew his hikari wanted it.

-- Meanwhile, with Jazzmine --

She was standing outside of Kiaba's office doors, debating on whether she should go in or not. Finally, she just went in and saw him sitting at his desk.

"Jazzmine?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna be here for long." She said as she started taking her things that she had left the last time she had been there.

"Jazzmine..."

"Don't bother with saying anything to me. I already know what you now think of me." She said as she finished collecting her stuff together.

"Jazzmine..."

"You know... I know what you're going to say. You're going to fire me. Well, then... let me save you the trouble. I quit." She said as she walked out the door, pretending to sound strong about it, but on the inside she was sobbing like crazy.

"Jazzmine..." Kiaba whispered as he saw her walk out the door. "That's not what I was gonna say at all."

-- Also, lets check in with Victoria --

She was once again having a dream with her necklace glowing, but this one wasn't like last night's.

-- Victoria's dream --

_She was sitting at the edge of the Nile river. She looked a little different than in her other dream. She had the same white rob on with a blue sash tied around her wait, but she didn't have any gold on her. She looked deep in thought about something when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked and saw the priest that she had seen in her previous dream._

_"Hello." She found herself saying._

_"Hi." He said as he sat down next to her. "How do you feel? Do you feel better?"_

_"Yes, I feel _much _better."_

_"That's good. I'm glad you are feeling better. Also, I hope that you pass the test soon."_

_"Yes, I can't wait until I'm a priestess."_

_"I can't wait either. Then we'll be able to be together like we've always wished for."_

_"Yeah." She said. "I know, that's gonna be one of the best parts about it, Mahad." She said, and he smiled._

-- Out of Victoria's dream --

She woke up, but this time, not with a scream or anything so her brother who was also in the room didn't wake up.

"Mahad?" She whispered.

YGO - YGO

(1): Victoria and I have _definitely_ gotta stop hanging around with Tyranno!

(2): I'm not really sure if Yugi's room has a balcony, but in this story, it does!

So, things are getting pretty intense now (or as Coco Gash Jirachi said once, it's in-tents! Lol!)

Anywho... time for my suspenseful questions... what did Yugi and Yami do? (I think most of you guessed it though, and that's not really a suspenseful question, but whatever!) What's gonna happen between Kiaba and Jazzmine? Also... what's up with all Victoria's dreams about Ancient Egypt, and what's up with that last one?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	9. Victoria's Past

YGO - YGO

Yami came back to the house that morning with Yugi. Since Yugi was still tired, he went upstairs to go back to sleep. Yami went into the kitchen to see Victoria sitting there, yet again, looking through some books about Ancient Egypt.

"Do you ever go on the computer to do research?"

"Hardly ever."

"So, what are you looking up this time?"

"A person."

"A person this time, huh?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Someone who was in my dream last night. I don't know where all these dreams about Ancient Egypt are coming from, but they seem so familiar to me somehow."

"Who was in it?"

"He was a priest... I'm guessing."

"What was his name?" Yami asked, then started drinking some water.

"Mahad." She said, and Yami spit out the water all over the table. "Ew! That's disgusting, Pharaoh!"

"Did you say Mahad?!" Yami nearly yelled.

"Um... yes, I believe I did. Why?"

"I get it now!"

"What?"

"I finally recognize where I've seen that necklace before now! It belonged to Mert-Re!"

"That's my ancestor's name? The one who made this necklace."

"Yes, she was named 'The Protector Of Egypt'. She saved Egypt from the Romans 5,000 years ago. Of course about 2,000 years later, Egypt got taken over by the Romans anyway, but still."

"B...but she looks so much like me."

"Well, she _is_ your ancestor after all, right?"

"Yeah, but... it's too weird. I've never heard of anything like this happening to any other person in my family. The dreams and everything I mean. So, why me? Why now? And why do I feel like I was there for all of this?"

"Are you saying that you think you could be your own ancestor? Her reincarnation or something like that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know anymore, Pharaoh." Victoria said, then remembered the relationship that was portrayed in her dream between Mert-Re and Mahad. "Hey Pharaoh?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of relationship did she have with Mahad?"

"Huh? Relationship? Well, they got married if that's what you mean."

"They got married?"

"Yeah."

"So, if I truly am my own ancestor's reincarnation, all I have to do is find the reincarnation of Mahad and we could get married someday?" Victoria said.(1)

Yami just chuckled as he shook his head, playfully. "I wouldn't say reincarnation, but more like spirit of him." He said as he reached into his pouch that carried his deck in it.

"How do you know that he's not reincarnated himself?"

"I just know." Yami said as he pulled out a card, and put it in front of her.

"Cool... it's Dark Magician." Victoria said. Then, after a minute, she finally comprehended that thought, and snatched the card away from Yami. "Oh my God! It's Dark Magician! He's the coolest!"

_'Yep. This girl is definitely Mert-Re.'_ He thought. "Do you wanna meet him?"

"You can do that?"

"Yep! With a little thing called a duel disk."

"But I thought duel monsters couldn't talk."

"Oh, they can, but most of them can't during a duel, but we're not gonna be dueling."

"In that case, bring him out!" Victoria said.

-- A couple minutes later --

Victoria and Yami were outside and Yami had his duel disk on.

"Ready Victoria?"

"Ready!" Victoria said.

So, Yami put Dark Magician in one of the monster spots, and he came onto the feild.

Dark Magician opened his eyes to see Yami, and he kneeled. "Master... what did you call me out for? Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I need you... to look at who else is here." Yami said as he pointed, and Dark Magician turned around, and was shocked, to say the _least_.

"Mert-Re?"

"Actually... I'm Victoria."

"Oh... oh, then you're not who I thought were."

"Don't be so sure." Yami said. "Look at her necklace." He said, and Dark Magician did just that.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's been in my family for about 5,000 years."

"5,000 years?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that I'm your lover's descendent... and if my calculations are correct, her reincarnation also." Victoria said, and Dark Magician's eyes widened more than they already were.

"Is that true?" Dark Magician asked as he turned to Yami.

"Not exactly sure really... we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

-- Later that day --

Amanda was taking her daily walk around the farm when a limo pulled up next to her. A boy got out of the backseat who looked no more than 12 years old.

"Hey..."

"Um... hi."

"D...do you live here?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna know if you know a girl named Jazzmine who also lives here."

"Yes, I know her."

"Well, can you come with me? My brother wants to talk to you, and he said that it's real important that you come alone. Well... with me, but still."

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he's trying to get something back."

"More like _someone_. He's probably trying to get Jazzmine back, but you know what... _she's_ the one who got dumped basically."

"Please... just come with me."

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I wanna give Kiaba a piece of my mind." Amanda said, then got in the limo. On the way back to the Kiaba Corp. building, Amanda realized something. "Wait a sec... did you say that Kiaba was your brother?"

"Yes."

"That means that you're Mokuba Kiaba."

"Yes."

"Wow!" Amanda said, then thought, _'Boy... it's a good thing Lily wasn't with me.'_

-- At the Kiaba Corp. building --

"This is my brother's office." Mokuba said, then opened the door, and Amanda saw Kiaba sitting at his desk. "Bye." He said as he closed the door after letting Amanda in the room.

Amanda saw Kiaba make a hand motion for her to come closer, and she obeyed. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and there was silence for about a minute before she decided to break it. "So... you're brother said you wanted to see me. Shoot!"

"Oh, before I shoot, I have something I wanna give you." He said as he took out a small box and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He said.

Amanda just shrugged and opened the box to see a beaded bracelet inside. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She said, then looked at Kiaba with a serious face. "What do you want?"

"What? Do I need a reason to buy my secretary's sister a gift?"

"Jazzmine's not your secretary anymore, she quit. On top of that... how did you know that she's my sister?"

Kiaba pointed to his eyes, "Same eyes." He said, plainly.

"...Oh."

"Actually... I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"I knew it!" Amanda said.

"Look... all I want you to do is to talk to your sister for me. Just tell her that I'm a wreck without her, and I can't seem to focus when she's not around." Kiaba said as he slammed his head onto his desk. "Just tell her I'm acting exactly the way I'm acting right now."

"Sorry. Can't help you." Amanda said as she stood up, and put her leather jacket back on.

Kiaba raised his head to look at her, "What?! Why?!"

"Look..." She said, then quickly turned around, and pointed right at Kiaba, almost touching his nose. "If you want to make up with my sister than that's something you have to do yourself! I know Jazzmine, and even though she's been in love with you for the longest time, which I still don't get, she'll still think you're a coward if you don't talk to her directly about this."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Kiaba, but this is something that you have to do on your own."

"Can I at least know you're name so I can tell her who told me that?" Kiaba asked.

Amanda stopped in her tracks with her back facing Kiaba, and there was another silence. Then, all of a sudden, she turned with a smirk, and an almost powerful look in her eyes. Then, she pointed at Kiaba again, and said, "The name's Amanda Truesdale. Never forget it." She said, then walked out of the room.

YGO - YGO

(1): It actually makes you wonder if anyone else could be the reincarnation of their own ancestor. It makes you wonder also if Victoria is in love with her own great, great, great, great, -many 'greats' later- grandfather. -Shudders- Creepy!

Anywho... I thought that would be a really cool way to end the chappy! Amanda does have something to do with Victoria's past, I mean... everyone does! Oops! Did I say that out loud? I'm gonna shut up before I say something else revealing!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	10. Breaking Into The Museum

YGO - YGO

Kiaba came to the house that night, and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before Amanda answered the door.

"Um... hi." He said.

"Kiaba, what a surprise!" Amanda said, in a not-really-surprised tone.

"Where's Jazzmine?"

"I'm sorry she can't see you at the moment, please make another appointment with the receptionist on the way out." Amanda said, and tried to close the door, but Kiaba held it open.

"I have to see her."

"Didn't you hear me? She's not home." Amanda said, then shut the door.

"Where is she?" Kiaba asked through the door.

Amanda thought for a minute, _'I can't tell him she's in the shower because then he'd just stay here until she's out.'_ "She's on a date."

"With who?" Kiaba asked, and Amanda could hear the anger in his voice.

"I can't tell you that." Amanda said, then the next thing she knew, the door got thrown open, and she landed on her back on the floor.

"_**What the hell do you mean you can't me?!**_" Kiaba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you know that it's illegal to come into another person's house without their permission?!" Amanda yelled back.

"Answer the question!"

"It's just how it sounds! I can't tell you!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Kiaba?" Someone asked, and they both looked to see Jazzmine standing there, in a towel no less. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You said she wasn't home!" Kiaba yelled at Amanda.

"I couldn't tell you that she was in the shower!"

"Well, you could of at least not told me that she was on a date! You scared the hell out of me!" Kiaba yelled, and Amanda glared before jumping to her feet.

"Why the hell would you care anyway?! You're the one that dumped her over something as stupid as us helping two people who really love each other to get together! How lame is that?!"

"That's why I came here! To apologize!"

"What?" Jazzmine asked.

"Yeah, what?" Amanda repeated.

"Jazzmine... I'm sorry." Kiaba said, then walked up to her and took the hand the wasn't helping to hold up her towel into both his hands. "I'm _so_ sorry that I hurt you. And well... what I'm trying to say is that... you know that perfum that you sprayed on my jacket when we went on that date?"

"Yeah."

"Well... that smell is gone now, and Jazz... I really want it back."

"Oh, well, um... I'm not sure if you can have it back." Jazzmine said.

Kiaba looked down, then looked back up with a sad smile on his face. "Right. I'll just... go." He said, and started walking towards the now broken door when Jazzmine said something else.

"But..." She said, and he turned back around. "I'm willing... to consider it." She said.

Kiaba smiled, lightly. "Cool. So, um... we're together again?"

"Lets just see how things go." She said, and he stepped closer to her. She smiled, then hestitantly kissed him.

He broke the kiss to start to kiss her neck.

'Oh my God!' Jazzmine mouthed to Amanda, excitedly, and her sister couldn't help but smile.

"Jazz?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna go to my place?"

Jazzmine looked down at what she was wearing. "Like this?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Kiaba, don't act like a pervert."

"Sorry."

"Just yet anyway." She said with a smirk and wink, then started walking away.

"Huh?"

"Just get back in the limo, and you'll see what I mean when I come out." She said, then went back in the bathroom. She came back out after he went back outside wearing a belly shirt and short shorts.

"Jazzmine?"

"I told him not to _yet_." She said, then went outside herself.

"I will _never_ understand you, Jazzmine." Amanda mumbled to herself.

-- Upstairs with Victoria --

She was sitting on her bed, in her and her brother's room, while her brother was with his boyfriend. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. May I come in?" Dark Magician asked through the door.

"Yes. Of course. Come on in." She answered.

He walked in the door. "Hi." He said as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry to disturb you like this, but I need to ask you a question."

"No, it's no trouble." She said as she closed the book she had been looking at and set it on the desk as he sat on the bed next to her. She turned to him and said, "So... what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Are you really Mert-Re's descendant?"

"Why would I lie about that? And how do you think I got this necklace if I wasn't? You don't possibly think that someone in my family is capable of commiting such a crime as to steal a necklace from one of the most famous people in Ancient history, do you?" She asked, getting mad.

"I'm sorry." He said as he held up his arms, defensively. "I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just wondering because... well..."

"Because why?"

"Well..." He said, and before he could continue, Yami came into the room.

"Victoria! You know those ancient artifacts that you showed me the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found out that their part of different artifacts."

"What?!" Victoria said as she snatched the papers away from Yami that he held out towards her, then started looking through them.

"You see? It helps to research on the computer every now and then." Yami said, and Victoria glared at him before looking back at the papers. "Anyway... there's a problem though." Yami said, and Victoria sighed.

"Of course. What is it?"

"The other half of the artifacts... belongs to the museum."

"I knew it was gonna require breakin' a few laws."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute... what?" Dark Magician asked. "You're not _really_ planning on stealing the artifacts at the museum, are you?"

Victoria just looked at him for a minute before replying, "There's no other way to do it."

"But Victoria..."

"Oh, please don't 'but Victoria' me. I have to do it. Which means I gotta find a way to get to the artifacts."

"Why don't you just go to the museum and look at them?"

"I can't. If we have one half of the artifacts, and they have the other, than that means that we have to have the two together."

"Plus, they aren't even on display." Yami said. "They're in the basement, and who's gonna put up half a display? ...Another thing I got from researching on the _computer_."

"Will you let that go?" Victoria said.

"Fine."

"So... we need a plan."

-- The next day --

"Okay... so how are we gonna do this thing?" Victoria asked as her, and everyone else, were standing around the kitchen table the next morning, looking at varies maps and blueprints of the museum.

"Well... we need to find the quickest way to get to the basement of the museum." Yami said.

"The quickest way is to go through... security. _That_ should be fun." Bastion replied.

"Okay..." Yami said. "The _second_ fastest way."

"Well, what do you know." Bastion said, "The _only_ way to get to the basement is through security."

Yami sighed, "Okay. What do we have for a plan?"

"Really?" Kiaba asked. "You've got nothing? All this time I thought you were this great, pharaoh, genius, but... you're just as lame as _I_ am!" He said, then laughed, but it quickly died. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I got an idea." Dark Magician said.

-- At the museum --

"You remember the plan?" Dark Magician asked as he put an earpiece in his ear.

"Yes." Bastion said as he did the same thing.

"Then, get to it." Victoria said.

"You got the computer all set up?" Bastion asked, and Victoria gave him a look. "Okay, okay. We're going." He said as he and Jaden walked into the museum. They went up the steps, then waited a couple minutes before starting the plan.

"So... you think you know everything, huh?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, actually... I _know_ I know everything."

"Well, you don't, Jaden!" Bastion yelled, and people started to look at them. "You don't know squat about what is happening in our relationship!"

_"Oh, so suttle."_ Bastion heard Dark Magician say through his earpiece.

"Oh, so I'm wrong again?!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Oh, so I'm wrong about our relationship?! I'm wrong about what happened between us?! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Jaden said as he marched down the stairs. Then, went up to some random guy who was part of a tour group, and threw his arm around the guy's shoulder. "Listen to this! This is more interesting anyway! Even when I know I'm right, he thinks I'm wrong! Bastion, listen... just because I answer a question quickly, doesn't mean I'm wrong!"

Bastion walked down the stairs and up to Jaden. "But the answer we're supposed to find out _together_, because we're a couple, and that's what couples do!" He said.

"Hey buddy." A guard said as he tapped Jaden on the shoulder.

"What?" Jaden said as he turned around.

"You and your friend are gonna have to take this outside."

"Oh, now look what you did, Bastion. You brought the little bobby's on us. _You_ take my friend outside. I'm stayin' here." He said, then slid down the railing on the other set of stairs, but got stopped in the middle when another guard grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Hi." The guard said.

"'Ello!" Jaden said in a false-British accent.

"Have you been drinking, sir?"

"Just a smidge." Jaden said in the same false accent. "Gonna arrest a man for dat? Gonna accuse a man for enjoying his whiskey?"

_'I think he's enjoying this acting a little _too_ well.'_ Bastion thought as he sweatdropped.

"Sir, you're gonna have to-"

"Pie!" Jaden randomly said.

"What?"

"Squid!"

"Sir..."

"Come get some!" Jaden randomly yelled.

"That's it!" The guard said. "Get off the railing!" He said as he pulled Jaden off the railing, and dragged him down the stairs, while the other guard got Bastion.

-- In the security place --

"You two can settle your little argument in here!" The guard said as he pushed them both in a small cell, then closed the door, and left the actual room.

"I think you got a little _too_ excited, Jaden." Bastion said.

"Sorry, but our whole plan was to get here, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I still think you got a little too into it."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul, no bruise." He said, then talked into the microphone. "Dark Magician, tell Victoria to get us out."

A minute later, he heard Victoria's voice. "Once you hear a small 'beep' open the door." She said, and a second later they heard the beep and opened the door. "Okay. Now... you walk straight, and you should see a service elevator to your right a couple feet ahead." She said, and they indeed saw one. "Take it down to the basement." She said, and they did.

A minute later, they reached the basement, and got out af the elevator.

Another minute later, Bastion and Jaden hid behind some boxes, and Bastion said, "I think we found what you're looking for."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Get them."

"There are guards standing in front of them."

"Alright. Hold on." She said, then a minute later, the fire alarm and sprinklers started going off.

"Oh no. Someone save the queen." Jesse joked.

The guards left.

"I pulled the fire alarm. Are they gone?"

"Yeah." He said, then took Jaden's hand. "Lets go, Jay." He said, then they got up, grabbed the artifacts, put them in a bag, and went back to the elevator to ride it back up.(1)

Once they got back to the first floor, they got out of the elevator, found a door, and ran outside. They found everyone sitting on the fountain in front of the museum, and Victoria had put the laptop away so they didn't look suspicious.

"You guys okay?"

"Besides being wet from the sprinklers, I think so." Jaden said as he took his jacket off.

"You got 'em?"

"Yep." Bastion said as he lightly tapped his bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Great! Lets get outta here!" Victoria said, and they all ran back to the house.

YGO - YGO

(1): It's one of those elevators that have the rope on the inside so that you can wheel your way up yourself.

I started laughing when I was doing the argument part between Jaden and Bastion! I thought it was hilarious!

Well... what do you think so far?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	11. Arriving In Cairo, Egypt

YGO - YGO

Victoria had been up all night trying to figure out how the artifacts went together with almost no luck at all. She put like, two pieces together, but that was it. _'Man, I wonder if this is how Yugi felt when he was trying to figure out how to solve the millennium puzzle.'_ She thought. _'This is so exhausting!'_

"Victoria?" Someone asked from behind her, and she turned to see who it was.

"Oh... hello, Mahad." She said as she turned back to her desk to keep looking at the puzzle aritfacts.

"Mahad?"

"Well, that is your real name, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you not letting me call you by it? Oh, I'm sorry, you must only want my ancestor to call you that. You're her husband after all, right?"

"You're a little... testy right now I can see."

Victoria sighed, got out of her seat, and walked up to him. "Sorry. I'm just tired, and I'm sorry for saying that to you."

"It's alright."

"No, it was mean and uncalled for."

"Really, Victoria... it's alright." He said, and she looked at him to see the smile on his face, and she just hugged him. He was rather shocked at first before he gently hugged her back. He then, hesitantly, placed a kiss on the top of her head, and felt her shiver, lightly. _'How long has it been... since a beautiful woman let me hold her like this? ...How long has it been since I've felt this way?'_ He thought, and pulled her closer which made her gasp a little, but he didn't even notice. _'Take away my pain... make me feel love again.'_ He thought before separating the hug, then looked into her silver eyes before leaning down to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

Victoria's eyes widened to at least twice their normal size, and she gasped into the kiss. Her only reply was to feel him deepen the kiss more. _'What is he doing? Does this mean that he... _loves _me?'_ She thought. Then, she felt a tongue brush against her lips, asking approval to enter. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then slightly opened her mouth to give in to his request.

His tongue entered her mouth to gently stroke her's. He heard her moan a little, and felt her brush her tongue against his in return. He pulled her even _closer_, without physically hurting her.

All of a sudden, they heard someone clear their throat. So, they broke the kiss to look at the doorway, and they saw Yami leaning against the open door.

"Pharaoh..." Victoria whispered, and she felt Mahad(1) let go of her before bowing.

"Master... please forgive me... I lost control of my actions, and-"

"Chill, I wasn't gonna bust you two for anything. I just wanna know what happened."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked. "We just kissed."

"Just a kiss, huh?" Yami asked. "The _way_ you two were kissing made it look like you two had just gotten through with making love or something." He said, which made both of them blush a deep shade of red. He just laughed. "You _did_, didn't you?"

"No. Really, master. It was just a kiss." Mahad said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Did you mean it?" Yami asked.

"Of course I did."

"Well then, what about you, Victoria? Did you mean it?"

"Yes. He kinda shocked me at first, but I still meant it."

"So, you two really love each other?"

"...Yes." They both answered.

-- Later that day --

There was a knock at the door and Annie answered it, along with Amanda and Emily Lynn. Who should walk in, but Marik.

"Hey! Where's Melody?" He asked, and right when he asked that he picked up her voice and looked at the top of the stairs to see her talking to Aster.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you wanna sleep with him?!" Melody yelled.

"No way! It's not time yet! I'm not ready!"

"Grr!" Melody said. "You make me so mad sometimes that I just wanna-" She cut herself off when she saw who was standing by the door. "Marik!" She yelled and ran up to him to tackle him in a hug.

"Omph!" He groaned when Melody's body crashed into his. "It's good to see you too, Mel." Marik said as he wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Egypt."

"Well, I _am_, but I asked Ishizu if I could take my girl with me, and she finally caved. So, will you come with me?"

"You guys are goin' to Egypt?!" Annie asked, sounding excited.

"_Not_ you!"

"Aw, come on."

"Marik, if you wanna take me, you gotta take my friends." Melody said. "And my brother. He needs to get away for a while. Seeing as he won't go further in his relationship, and maybe the heat will make him feel differently."

"There's more to a relationship then sex!" Aster yelled from the top of the stairs.

Melody broke away from Marik and said, "I _know_ that, but the point is that you two have been together for almost three years, and neither of you have made a move to get some yet!"

"Well, maybe I just move a little slower than you!"

"Well, move a little faster! You're driving me insane!"

Satorious came up to Aster, rubbing his eyes from sleep and he yawned. "What's going on out here? What's all the yelling about?" He asked, tiredly, and Melody came up to them and hugged Satorious.

"I mean... how could you _not_ wanna sleep with this man?"

"What? W-will you get out of here?!" Aster yelled.

"Not until you tell Satori that you're gonna sleep with him!"

"I am _not_ gonna tell Satorious that I'm going to sleep with him!" He yelled, then mumbled, "And if I were, I wouldn't tell him in front of _you_."

"I heard that!" Melody said.

"Heard what?"

"...I don't know, but whatever it was, I heard it!"

"You're an idiot!"

-- Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs --

"Got any fours?" Annie asked.

"Go Fish." Emily Lynn said. Her, Annie, and Amanda were sitting on the floor now playing Go Fish.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We made a promise to each other that whenever Melody and Aster get into a fight, we'd play Go Fish to pass the time." Amanda explained. "They can fight for a really long time."

"In that case... can I join?" Marik asked, and Emily Lynn handed him five cards. "Thanks." He said as he sat down and started playing with them.

-- About a half an hour later --

Melody came down the stair, mumbling curses about her brother to herself.

"Oh... Melody, you're finally away from that fight. How did it go?"

"Fine, I guess."

"So, are you coming with me and Ishizu?" Marik asked, and Melody gave him a puppy dog pout. "Yes, you can bring your friends with us if you must."

"_All_ of them?"

"All of 'em? Melody, are you trying to kill me? I got into enough trouble trying to convince Ishizu for _you_ to come, and now you're saying all your friends?"

"Yes... and we're taking Satorious, but _not_ Aster."

"What?!" Aster yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah! Maybe being away from him for a week or two will clear your head!"

"Back to the game." Amanda said.

"Cool! I was winnin' anyway!" Marik said.

-- A couple days later --

"Yes! I finally get to visit Egypt! After all this time, I'm finally here!" Victoria excitedly said as she ran out onto the sand covered grounds of Egypt's desert, just outside Cairo. "We would of come here earlier if it weren't for you two." She said as she pointed to Aster and Melody.

"Us?" Aster asked. "Melody was the one who held you guys up for so long and made us miss the first flight. Besides Victoria, you didn't really help either, all that ranting about how cool it'll be to come here, didn't help us catch that flight any quicker."

"Hey, hey. It was nobody's fault, you know? Hello! They said there was a sandstorm occuring here at the time. I mean, everyone knows that it's nearly impossible to fly in any storm." Lily said.

"Yeah! That's it! The storm hit, and the plane couldn't fly!" Jaden said, and they all laughed.

"That's no excuse for being late." Victoria said.

"So, what are they gonna do... fire us?" Marik asked, and they all laughed again.

"Rookies. They're all the same." Ishizu said. "Look, Victoria... we made it here today. Enough said." She told her, and Victoria just gave her a look.

-- Somewhere on the other side of Cairo --

"Finally. She's here. The reincarnation of Mert-Re. I'll destroy her for sure _this_ time." A girl said.

"Master Aemilia(2)," One of her servents said. "When do we strike?"

"When the timing is right, my slave... when the timing is right." She said.

YGO - YGO

(1): The name Mahad is easier to keep writing than the name Dark Magician so that's what he's gonna be called from now on! It's easier for me!

(2): Aemilia is Roman for "rival".

So... what do you think? Pretty intense, huh? I loved writing the part when they were playing Go Fish when Melody and Aster were fighting!

So, uh... any guesses on who this new girl could be... and why does she want to destroy Victoria?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	12. The New Ra

YGO - YGO

"Well, that was interresting." Jaden said as he walked towards the elevator in their hotel that would take him up to his floor.

"I think interresting is an _understatment_, Jaden." Victoria said. "I mean... we _actually_ got to see the inside of a Pharaoh's tomb."

"Is that good?"

"Next to coming from an important family line, it's the most important thing I've ever done."

"It's the _only_ thing I've ever done."

"Anyway... I can't wait until tomorrow! Who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow!" Victoria said, and once they reached their floor, they all split up and went to their rooms for the night.

-- The next day --

They were all on another tour when they walked right past a temple that they hadn't seen yet.

"Hey! What about that temple over there?" Victoria asked the guide as she pointed to said temple. "Why aren't we going in that one? Can we go in that one?"

"Actually... no. No one has been in that temple since the Egyptian's were washed out." The guide told her. "Plenty of people have tried to go in there, but can't even reach the front door before being pushed back by some sort of invisible shield."

"Invisible shield, huh?" She asked. "Well, lets just see how much this so-called invisible shield holds _me_ back." She said, and was about to try and go inside, but the guide stopped her.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." He said. "Since no one has ever been inside, they don't know what's inside. It could be a deadly trap. So, even if you went through the shield, I couldn't let you go in."

"Please... just let me try." She said as she walked around him, then went right up to the door and pushed it open.

"I...I don't believe it." The guide said. "After more than 3,000 years, the doors of this temple are open again." He said, and everyone literally awed at the site.

-- On top of the cliff over looking the temple --

Aemilia was looking at what Victoria had just done, and smirked, evilly.

"Well, well, well... looks like I was correct in assuming that this girl really _is_ Mert-Re's reincarnation." She said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-- Back at the temple doors --

"So... I sense no danger in here." Victoria said.

"Neither do I." Mahad said. "Plus... I'm pretty sure I know this place."

"Pretty sure?" Yugi asked as they walked into the temple.

"I _do_ know this place." He said as they continued walking.

All of a sudden, they all stopped when they heard a sound. They all looked up and saw creepy, little mummified people coming down towards them.

"What are those things?" Syrus asked, hiding behind Zane who took his hand to squeeze it, comfortingly.

"Protectors of the Gods." Mahad said. "I know where we are." He said, and right when he did, Bastion walked ahead of everyone and kept walking.

The protectors just bowed and let him pass before forming their line after was through to point their spears at everyone else. Bastion continued walking, as if he were in a trance.

"Where does he think he's going?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Victoria said as she shook her head.

"Why did they let him pass?"

"I don't know that either."

"Well, we've gotta follow him." Jaden said.

"How? I don't think these protectors will let us by anytime soon." Victoria said, then her necklace started glowing, and the protectors ran away.

"That was strange." Yami said after her necklace stopped glowing.

"But lucky!" Victoria finished. "Now, come on! Lets go see where Aniki ran off to!" She said, and they all ran after Bastion.

A couple minutes later, they spotted him walking down a long hallway, still walking as if he were in a trance.

"Aniki!" Victoria yelled as she ran up to him, and took his shoulder to turn him around. She looked at him, and screamed a little.

The color and pupil part of his eyes was glowing a bright yellow.

"A-Aniki?" She asked, a little scared of her brother's sudden change in appearence. "W...why are your eyes yellow?"

"Really?" Taniya asked as she walked up to them, along with everyone else, then looked into his eyes. "Wow! His eyes really _are_ yellow! Maybe he's part tiger!"

"Yeah, you wish!" Jaden said as he pushed her, slightly.

"Oh, stop it, Jaden." Victoria said.

"You always have to take _her_ side?" Jaden asked.

"I don't always take her side. It's just that, most of the time, you're the one who starts it." Victoria said, and Jaden looked to see Taniya stick her tongue out at him. "Hey, Aniki!" Victoria said once she realized that Bastion was walking away again.

They all followed him into this huge room. On the walls were different tablets of, what looked like, monsters.

"What is this place?" Victoria asked.

"It's the Temple Of The Gods." Mahad answered.

"Well, that would explain why there were God protectors here." Melody said.

"Yeah." Victoria said, then looked up at the top of a miniature pyramid, where her brother now was, in the middle of the room which went up to three tablets. Each one of the tablets had an Egyptain God on it. She walked up to the top of the pyramid too and stood next to her brother. He was just standing there, looking at the tablet of Ra. "Aniki... what is it?" She asked.

He just answered her by slowly bringing his hand up and placing it against the heart of Ra. Suddenly, a bright strike of lightning went into his hand, which didn't seem harm him in the least. Then, the yellow of his eyes faded and his eyes went back to their warm, cloudy grey color. He took his hand off the tablet and looked at his sister, and smiled as he held his hand out.

She was a little scared, thinking that he would shock her or something, but she looked back at him.

"It's alright." He said, and she took his hand, and got a shock, but not the kind she was expecting. It's like his power had gone up or something.

"I don't believe it." Mahad said as he came up to them, along with everyone else of course.

"What?"

"The only person in the entire world who could take Ra's full power, no matter how strong they are, is the person that Ra chooses to be his human guardian."

"Human guardian?" Victoria asked.

"Meaning that Ra is trusting Bastion with his life... literally."

"You mean... if Bastion dies, then Ra dies."

"Only if he gets killed. If your brother dies by a natural cause such as sickness or old age, Ra will escape from his body and just wait until the next person comes along. But if your brother gets killed by someone..."

"Ra dies with him." Yami finished.

-- Back at the top of the cliff --

Aemilia saw what happened in the temple and smirked. "The time has come."

-- That night --

Victoria was having another dream.

-- Victoria's dream --

_She was floating in the sky, looking down on a battle between Mert-Re and another girl who actually looked a lot like Amanda. Then, she saw Mert-Re fall to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain._

_The other girl smirked, but then got pulled back, and got a knife pressed to her throat by another girl, who looked more Roman than Egyptian._

_"Egypt is mine!" The girl said._

-- Out of Victoria's dream --

Victoria woke up with sweat covering her, and she was panting pretty heavily. She looked over at the other bed to see Bastion tossing and turning in bed.

-- In Bastion's dream --

_Bastion was having a the same sort of dream that Victoria had, except he was on the ground behind Mert-Re, when the whole thing happened._

_"Mert-Re!" He yelled. Then, he saw the girl disappear from behind the girl who looked like Amanda, and the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his back._

-- Out of Bastion's dream --

He woke up and started shaking, then heard someone turn the lamp on, and he looked to see Victoria.

"Aniki... are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just a... bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Lets just... go back to sleep, huh?"

"Yes." Victoria agreed, then turned the lamp back off and went back to sleep.

-- The next day --

Everyone was just walking along when they saw a girl standing on top of a rock.

_'That's the same girl who was in my dream last night.'_ Both Bastion and Victoria thought.

"Ah. Mert-Re. How nice to see you again."

"My name's Victoria. And just who may I ask are you?"

"The name's Aemilia."

"Aemilia?!" Both Mahad and Yami said at the smae time.

"Victoria, you can't battle with this girl!" Mahad said.

"Why?"

"Because she'll kill you." He said.

Aemilia laughed, "He's right. So, why don't you just stop this useless battle before someone gets hurt? All you have to do is give me Egypt back after you filthy half Egyptians took it back from us Romans."

"It was our land to begin with!" Victoria yelled.

"But we took it fair and square!"

"And we took it back, fair and square!"

"You wanna fight me? Fine then! Give me what you got, Mert-Re!"

"The name's Victoria!" Victoria said as he climbed on a rock across from Aemilia.

"Victoria, you can't do this!" Mahad yelled. "I already lost you once, I don't wanna lose you again!"

"What?" Victoria asked. "Are you saying, that I'm just Mert-Re's replacement for you?!"

"What? No! No, Victoria, that's not what I meant at all!"

"I thought you and I were the ones fighting, not you and your boyfriend." Aemilia said. "Or do you just prefer that I crush you now while your fighting with him? Because trust me, I won't have any trouble accomplishing that."

"No, _we're_ the ones fighting."

"Good. It wouldn't be fun without a bit of resistance anyway." Aemilia said. "Now... do you even know how to battle a spirit duel?"

"A what?"

"A spirit duel? The ones they used to have in Ancient times?"

"Um... no. I was never taught how to duel like that."

"Then, how do you expect to beat me, hm? Your moment of bravery is crushed, huh?" Aemilia asked, then laughed.

Victoria just slumped to her knees, sadly. "She's right... what am I supposed to do now? She's got me trapped." She said, then she saw Bastion stand next to her. She looked up at him from her place on the ground and saw the angry, almost dangerous look in his eyes. "Aniki?"

"Don't listen to her, Victoria!" He said. "Even though you don't exactly know how to spirit duel, I know you can do this! I know you can beat her!" He said as he offered his hand to her, and she took it to let herself get pulled up.

"But how?" She asked, and she could hear Aemilia laugh in the background.

"Don't tell me you're actually concidering your brother's words." She said, then laughed again. "You never had a chance to defeat me, fool! I'll kill you! So... any last words?"

Victoria looked at her brother, and he nodded, suddenly she had a lot more confidence. "Only that you have _no_ idea who you're dealing with!" She yelled. "I have Egypt's powers on my side!"

"Let me guess... your brother is one of those great powers by being the ultimate Sun God, Ra?"

"Well, Ra possesses his body now, yes." She answered.

Aemilia laughed yet again. "You really are a fool. My entire stradegy was formed around the idea that you'd prove my hypothesis about who in your little group possessed the Sun God. You do know what Ra rules, don't you?"

"That's a stupid question. He rules the Sun. What else?"

"Really? Do you also know what would happen to Egypt if something were to happen to the Sun God?"

"Egypt... would die?"

"Exactly! You know... I would spend many a sleepless nights if something were bad were to befall apon your brother who is the Sun God's human guardian."

"Y...you wouldn't dare!"

"I _would_. Please, what do you take me for, some kind of a rookie?"

"I kill you! I swear I will if you do _anything_ to _anyone_!" Victoria yelled, then started running towards her.

"Just try to stop me!" She said, then laughed as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke just before Victoria could reach her.

"Dammit!" Victoria yelled as she punched the ground where Aemilia had stood not long before. "Where the hell did she go?!"

Then, Aemilia reappeared behind Bastion, but no one noticed until she whispered in Bastion's ear, "Behind you." Then, stabbed him in the back.

Everyone turned when they heard Bastion groan loudly in pain to see him fall to the ground with Aemilia behind him, now holding a bloody dagger.

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled, and was about to run up to his boyfriend, but Yami stopped him.

"Don't. She'll just kill you too."

"I don't care!" Jaden yelled as he broke away from Yami's grip, and ran towards Bastion.

"There's no need to kill you. You're just gonna die anyway." She said, then disappeared again.

Suddenly, Jaden felt someone take his hand, and he looked down to see Bastion the one who had taken his hand.

"You have to... find Obelisk and Slifer. Obelisk and Slifer. Them, plus the Spirit of Egypt... and the pharaoh... that should kill her. That... should..." Bastion trailed off as his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

"Bastion! Bastion!" Jaden yelled as he gently shook Bastion's shoulders. "Bastion, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare, you hear me?! Come back!" He yelled as tears fell from his eyes more and more.

GX - GX

Poor Bastie-baby! **_Waaaaa!! Why did he have to die?!_**

Well... maybe a _**REVIEW**_ will make me feel better!


	13. The Battle, Part One

YGO - YGO

Victoria was in the hotel's main room, studying hard, and everyone else was sitting around her. Lily and Annie were trying to comfort their brother.

"What could it be?" Victoria asked. "It's just not fair! No simple book is gonna tell me who in the hell Slifer and Obelisk are!" She yelled as she threw the books that had been lying in her lap, on the floor. "Not to mention the Spirit of Egypt!"

"What about the Pharaoh?" Annie asked.

"That's obvious. That's gotta be Atem."

"Who?" Jesse asked.

"Direction. Look at the guy sitting next to me." Victoria said as she pointed to Yami, who was indeed sitting on the cusion next to her, with Yugi in his lap.

"Oh."

"Hey! Where's Zane?" Amanda asked, out of the blue, noticing that her oldest brother wasn't in the room with them.

"Who cares?"

"Somethin' happen between you two, little blue?" Atticus asked.

"Well, if you _must_ know... he broke up with me this morning."

"What?! I'll kill that guy!" Amanda yelled, then ran out.

-- With Amanda --

She saw Zane sitting by the edge of the Nile. She saw that he was crying, and she decided to hide behind an Obelisk to watch what he did. (No pun intended, I swear!)

"Why?" She heard him ask to no one. "Why did I break it off with him? That has got to be one of the _stupidest_ things I have ever done." He said, and a tear fell from his eyes, and landed in the water. Just then, the water started splashing around where his tear had fallen.

Amanda ran back to the hotel and went right up to Victoria.

"Victoria! Victoria!"

"What?! What?!"

"What does Obelisk rule over again?"

"Huh? Obelisk? He rules over the Nile, why?" Victoria said.

Amanda smirked, "Then, I'm pretty sure... actually... _positive_ that I've found your Obelisk."

"Huh?"

"Come with me." Amanda said and took Victoria outside to see Zane, and exactly how the Nile water reacted to his tears.

"Wow! You really _have_ found our Obelisk!"

-- That night --

"This is so weird." Yugi said as he sat on the bed in his hotel room with Yami. Everyone was once again together in the room. "It _never_ rains in Egypt, and it's been raining all day."

Victoria was standing on the balcony, thinking. _'It's true. This is kinda strange. In fact... it's been raining ever since Bastion...'_ Her thoughts trailed off at the mention of her brother. Then, she heard another small conversation.

"Brother... you've been crying ever since Bastion died." Lily said.

"Can you really blame me? Bastion and I were really close."

"Yeah... no arguments there." Annie said. "Maybe even closer than Bastion and _Victoria_."

Victoria closed her eyes and heard her mother's voice from a previous dream. _'Ra and Slifer are closer than any other relationship.'_ Her eyes shot open. "Duh!" She said, then went back into the room. "Jaden, I wanna try a little experiment! Stop crying!"

"What? How do you expect me to just stop crying after what happened to Bastion?"

"Just stop for a second!" Victoria said as she covered his mouth, and he blinked his tears away.

Then, the rain outside instantly stopped.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"H-how did _that_ happen?" Emily Lynn asked, and everyone just shrugged, except for Victoria.

"Ladies and gentalmen... I believe we have found our Slifer." Victoria said, and let go of Jaden.

"Me?" He asked as he pointed to himself. "What are you talking about? I can't be some kind of powerful Egyptian God. I barely know what Slifer is."

"He's the Sky Dragon, he rules the skies, as you can tell by the name."

"But why _me_?"

"Bastion was chosen as Ra, wasn't he? Slifer and Ra have the closest relationship out of any other. So, who else _could_ you be?"

_/Of course!/_ Yami thought, and Yugi heard.

_/Of course what?/_

_/I should of known that from the beginning of knowing that Bastion had become Ra./_

_/It's not your fault, Yami./_ Yugi thought through the mindlink. _/Besides... I have a feeling that you're going to helping out a lot in other ways later./_

_/What ways might _those_ be, my little, beautiful hikari?/_

_/Yami!/_ Yugi thought when he caught the hint of seductiveness in Yami's mind voice. _/You pervert!/_

"Guys, are you listening?!" Jazzmine yelled, snapping them both out of their mind conversation.

"Jazz! Don't interrupt the two love birds when they're having their mindlink sex!" Amanda said, which made both Yugi and Yami blush, which made everyone else laugh.

-- Later that night --

There was another dream about Ancient Egypt being shown to someone, but it wasn't Victoria this time. Actually, it was Yugi who was having the dream.

-- Yugi's dream --

_Yugi found himself waking up in a room that he had never seen before. He sat up and looked around. It was quite a large room, and the bed he was sleeping on was a more than descent size too, not to mention comfortable. He then looked down, and blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket._

_All of a sudden, he felt something at his side stir, and he looked to see Yami sleeping next to him, as his Pharaoh self._

_Suddenly, Yami woke up and looked at him._

_"Oh, Zahur_(1)_, you're awake."_

_"Yes, my Pharaoh." He found himself saying._

_Then, Yami sat up and kissed his neck. "It told you, my name isn't Pharaoh, it's Atem, and you're more than welcome to address me by it."_

_"But Pharaoh..." He said, and Atem gave him a stern look. "I mean Atem." He said, and felt Atem kiss his shoulder. "Atem... I need to... ask you something." He whispered, then lightly moaned as he felt Atem lightly bite his neck, leaving another mark there._

_"What is it, Zahur?"_

_"Wh...what about your duties as Pharaoh?"_

_"What about them?" Atem asked as he gently pushed Zahur onto the bed and crawled over him._

_"One of your duties is to produce an heir to the throne." He said. "How are you going to do that if you're refusing to sleep with anyone else but me? I don't think that _I'd_ be able to produce the child that we need. Maybe you should try sleeping with at least one girl. Maybe your priestess. I have a feeling she likes you."_

_"Isis?"_

_"That's the one."_

_"Well... she's nice and all, but... it wouldn't feel right. She's just not you."_

_"You should try. It's your duty."_

_"Don't you care if I have to sleep with anyone but you?!" Atem yelled._

_"I made you the promise that I would never leave you, and I won't, even if you sleep with someone else."_

_"You may be okay with that, but _I'm_ not. I'd never be able to live with myself. I don't find it okay to sleep with someone when you're already with someone else."_

_"It'll be alright. I'll always be with you, Atem. Always. I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck._

_"I love you too, Zahur, I love you too."_

-- Out of Yugi's dream --

Yugi woke up and was surprised to find himself actually crying.

_'W...what am I crying about? ...Who am I fooling I _know_ what I'm crying about.'_ He asked, then looked over to see Yami sleeping on the bed next to his. He quickly got up and went over to the other bed. He sat on the bed and gently shook Yami awake.

Yami woke up and saw Yugi sitting there with tears actually coming from his eyes. "Yugi?" He asked as he sat up. "What's the matter, Aibou? What's wrong?"

"Yami... you were in love before you met me, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Zahur."

"...How do you know about him?"

"I just had a dream about you and him back in ancient times. You _do_ love someone else."

"Yugi, you don't understand."

"Maybe you would of been happier if you had gone into the after life and been with _him_ instead of here with me." Yugi said.

"It's not like that, Aibou. You won't let me explain." Yami said, then heard Yugi mumble something. "What?"

"I said, I'm listening."

"Good. Don't you know that you _are_ him?" Yami asked as he took Yugi's hand into his. "Didn't I tell you that I've been in love with you since the beginning of time? Well, it's true." He said, then kissed Yugi's hand. "I swear to the Gods that I've never loved anyone else, and I never will."

"But it doesn't make any sense." Yugi said. "All this time, I thought I was _your_ reincarnation, now I'm all of a sudden someone else's?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense, koi, but I swear... I love you." Yami said. "Please... I don't want you upset with me. I know I probably should of told you about Zahur sooner, and I also should of told you about my love for you sooner than I did too, but that's not the point. The point is, I don't want you upset with me, and I'm _really_ sorry that I made you cry. I never wanna see you cry, _ever_. I can't stand the sight of it."

"...Yami?"

"Yes, koi?"

"I love you too, but can you say truthfully that you don't love me only because you think I'm him?"

"I love you for the way you are, not for who I think you are, or even wish you were. I love you for you, and that will never change, koi. Not even in _another_ 5,000 years." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "That will never change? Even if the world ends?" He asked as he laid down next to his Pharaoh and cuddled into his chest.

"Never, ever." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"You know, Yami... the world could stop spinning right now, and I wouldn't care. As long as I'm in your arms with you telling me things like how much you love me, nothing else matters."

"Well, the same goes for me, Yugi, the same goes for me."

-- The next day --

Everyone was on a cliff over looking Cairo when they heard what sounded like a hawk. They looked over the side of the cliff and saw a hawk flying around, as if looking for something.

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke appeared Aemilia, but she wasn't alone this time. This time, she was with about 5 or 6 other people who also looked Roman. The hawk landed on her shoulder, and she smirked as she and her friends started walking towards the city.

Victoria gasped before running back to grab her sword, put it in it's sheath that was attached to her belt, then jumped on Taniya's back, and started making her way down the cliff.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

Victoria stopped and looked at them. "I have to do _something_."

"Did you see those people? They appeared out of thin air, like insects!" Jaden said as he waved his arms around at the last two words.

Victoria just continued to look at them before asking, "Are we all in this together, or not?"

Jaden looked at everyone else who gave approving nods, then looked back at Victoria. "Well, lets go kick some huneybun!" He said, then jumped on Taniya's back behind Victoria, and they started making their way into the city, with everyone else following them.

YGO -YGO

I thought a part from Mulan would be a good way to end this chappy!

(1): The name Zahur is Egyptian for 'flower'.

More to come your way soon, so stay tuned!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	14. The Battle, Part Two

YGO - YGO

Everyone arrived in the city and saw Aemilia and her friends tearing up the place. They were throwing things into houses, setting bombs off, and torcher people. They all just continued to stare in sadness at what was going on around them before Victoria finally had enough.

"_**Stop!**_" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and everything stopped instantly.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Aemilia said after a minute or so of silence.

"I'm not going to let you harm innocent people, Aemilia!" Victoria yelled. "No matter what happens, I will not let you continue to harm the innocent, I'm especially gonna avenge my dear brother's death! Even if it costs me my _own_ life!"

"Putting your life on the line to save your loved ones and your country, huh? You really haven't changed at all, have you... Mert-Re?"

"The name is Victoria!" She yelled.

"Whatever."

"Victoria, what do you plan to do?" Mahad asked.

"What do you think I'm planning on doing?!" She yelled. "I'm gonna kill this bitch for killing my brother and destroying Egypt!"

"Victoria, I can't let you do that!"

"What do you care?! You just loved me because you thought I was Mert-Re! You don't like me for just being me, and I know that you never will!"

"Victoria, please! If you'll just let me explain!"

Aemilia cut in saying, "You know, there's one thing that gets to me as just plain annoying, and it's people ignoring me when we're supposed to be having a fight!"

"She's right! It's kind of annoying me too!" Victoria said. "So, just drop it so I can beat the hell out of this girl!" She said, then looked at Jaden. "Jaden, start crying!"

"What? I can't just start crying. I need some kind of sad thing to happen to-"

"You know, Bastion died in your arms, remember?" Zane said.

"...Bastion!" Jaden cried as tears rolled down his face and it suddenly started pouring out of nowhere.

"Huh? So... you're Slifer The Sky Dragon, huh?" Aemilia asked.

"Zane, your turn! Start crying!" Victoria said.

"I don't cry." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right! I've seen you do it! Now cry!"

"But, like Jaden, I can't just start cry-" He yelped in pain as Syrus stepped on his foot. "Syrus... why did you do that?"

"Pay back for breaking up with me!" Syrus said.

Tears fell from Zane's eyes. Then out of nowhere, a big title wave of the Nile's water came rushing up and drown Aemilia and her friends in water. The water was about to reach them too when Mahad jumped in front of Victoria, who was in front of everyone else, and made a big shield to protect them all from the water. Then, he stopped the spell when all the water drained back into it's original place.

He turned and looked at Victoria. "Are you alright?"

She just looked at him before turning her head away. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Suddenly, they heard a yell, and they turned to see Aemilia still alive. "You may have killed all my friends, but it's gonna take a lot more than just a title wave of Obelisk's energy to kill _me_!"

"Let me try, Victoria!" Yami said as he walked up to them.

"But Master-"

"I can handle it, Mahad."

"No, you can't." Victoria said. "Not alone. We all need to be together on this."

"She's right." Yugi said. "One person, not even a Pharaoh as strong as you, can do this alone, koi."

"You've found a new love, Pharaoh?" She asked. "What happened to your feelings towards Zahur?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Shut up! Yugi is my new love now, and you're not going to brainwash me!"

Then, Zane and Jaden walked up to them too.

"That's right. We're not gonna be brainwashed either, and we're all in this thing... together." Jaden said as he wiped away his tears, then placed a hand on top of Yami's.

"Together." Zane agreed as he did the same thing.

A light glow began to appear on their hands. Jaden's hand was glowing red, Zane's was glowing blue, and Yami's was glowing a mix between the two colors. Nothing else happened though.

Aemilia laughed, "Hello! You three are missing the main ingredient! You also need the Spirit of Egypt, remember?"

Suddenly, Victoria's necklace started to glow out of nowhere, and it sucked her soul into the necklace while leaving her physical body out in the real world.

"Victoria!" Everyone yelled.

-- Inside the necklace --

Victoria woke up and a bright light was shining in her eyes. She shielded her eyes, and then the light went away. She opened her eyes fully and looked to see who she least expected.

"A-A-Aniki?"

"Victoria..."

"Aniki, you're alive!" Victoria squealed, happily, then got up quickly and hugged her brother.

"Actually, I'm not alive. We're inside your necklace. I'm a spirit now, just like you are."

"What?"

"Oh, you're not dead, Victoria. You're still alive, but your soul is just here while you're physical and still living body is still in the real world with everyone else. I just sent you here because I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Aniki?"

"The Spirit of Egypt... is you."

"...What?"

"Yes, it's true. You're the Spirit of Egypt." He said.

Suddenly, another light began to glow and when it stopped, Mert-Re and their mother were standing there.

"...Mert-Re? ...Mom?" Victoria asked.

"Hello again, my daughter." Her mother said as she bowed her head.

"Victoria..." Mert-Re began. "You now have to make a choice. You can either let any of us go and fight for you, or... you can go back out as yourself and fight." She said.

Victoria looked at her brother, then back at Mert-Re and her mother. "I want to do the right thing. I want to save this place and avenge Aniki's death on my own. Well... not on my own, with you guys beside me, but me fighting as myself."

"Very well then." Mert-Re said, the opened a portal out of nowhere. "Here. This will take you back to your physical body in the real world. We'll be beside you all the way."

"Really?"

Mert-Re smiled at her. "Yes. Now go. I can't hold this portal open forever."

"Oh… right!" Victoria said, then jumped into the portal.

-- Back in the real world --

Everyone was surrounding Victoria while Yami was trying to shake her awake.

"Victoria, Victoria." Yami said as he continued to shake her, gently.

"What happened to her anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know." Yami replied as he shook his head. "One minute she was fine, the next her necklace started glowing and she passed out."

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she sat up. She was shaking slightly, but other than that, she was okay.

"Victoria! What happened?" Yami asked.

"...I saw Aniki."

"Where?! Where?!" Jaden asked as he looked around, frantically.

"Inside my necklace." She said. "He's been with me this whole time... along with Mert-Re and our mother." She explained, then stood up, slowly. "And they told me that... _I_ am the Spirit of Egypt. So, are we all still in this together?"

"Yes." Jaden answered for everyone basically. "Besides... if we beat her, maybe she'll give us Bastion back."

"Does it look like I _kidnapped_ the guy? No, I killed him. So, even if you do defeat me, your precious lover won't be coming back. Sorry, but I'm not a life saver... I'm a life _taker_."

"W...what?"

"You _really_ thought that I would give you back Bastion's life? Yeah right!"

"So, you can?"

"No!"

"All the more reason for me to kill you." Victoria said as she placed her hand on top of Yami's.

Then came Jaden's hand, and then Zane's.

Also, three other hands joined in too, but ones that only Victoria could see. Bastion, Mert-Re, and their mother had joined in too. Everyone's hands started glowing a the same colors they had last time, and Victoria's was the same as Yami's. None of the spirits that were there had their hands glow any color, because they were only spirits, but you could say they strengthened everyone else's power.

A bright orb of blue and red energy soon appeared from all their hands clasped together. The orb grew to a pretty big size before it separated from them and went right for Aemilia.

Aemilia tried to cover herself up with her sword to protect her, but the force was to strong so it cut right through her sword. The orb hit her dead on, which obviously killed her, no matter how strong she claimed she was.

While everyone else started cheering and applauding while earning the thanks of the villagers, Satorious walked up to the now dead Aemilia and started to search her pockets.

Aster walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I know she's got something of value here somewhere."

"Becoming a pickpocket now, are we?"

"No, but I know she's got somethin'." He said.

While Satorious continued searching, Aster saw something hanging out of one of her pockets and took it. "What's this?" He asked, and Satorious took it from him to examine it.

"You've found what I was looking for. Thank you, Aster." Satorious said, then gave his boyfriend a quick chaste kiss on the lips before getting up and walking off.

"Wait... what did I find?" Aster asked as he ran off after Satorious.

-- That night --

Jaden was having a dream, but this one didn't actually have anything to do with Ancient Egypt.

-- Jaden's dream --

_Jaden was sitting on a rock by some lake back on Duel Academy island. He kept picking up rocks and skipping them on the water. He felt so depressed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around to see Bastion standing there._

_"B-B-Bastion?"_

_"Yes, Jaden?"_

_"H-how did you get here?"_

_"I found a way to enter your dreams."_

_"I'm... only dreaming?"_

_"Sadly, but don't worry." Bastion whispered as he placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder and squeezed it, comfortingly. "I can still touch you, and you can still touch me. As long as you remain asleep, I'll be here."_

_"What about when I wake up?"_

_"I'll still be in your mind, but we won't be able to contact each other."_

_"Then, I'm staying asleep."_

_"What? Jaden, you can't control when you're going to wake up."_

_"Yes, I can, and I will. I'm _never_ letting you out of my site again." Jaden said as he stood up, then practically threw himself onto Bastion who fell over from the sudden weight in his arms. So now, they were both on the ground with Jaden on top._

_"Jaden..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_Jaden's eyes sparkled with a shine that hadn't been there since Bastion had died. "I love you too, Bastion. I really do." He said, then kissed his boyfriend who kissed back, whole-heartedly._

_(Enter a graphic sexual scene here)_

_-- A couple hours later --  
_

_Bastion was putting his jacket back on after what he and Jaden had just done. He looked down at Jaden and saw his lover sleeping peacefully. (A/N: I don't exactly know how you can sleep in your own mind, but whatever. Jaden is tired enough!) He gently leaned down and kissed Jaden, gently._

_"I love you, Jaden, and don't worry your pretty little head over anything. I'll always be with you, even when you can't see me." He whispered._

GX – GX

My computer is acting stupid so I'm on my mom's laptop and I'm not used to this word office thing! So… it took a little longer for me to finish typing this, but I did it!

Damn! All I can say other than that is…

_**REVIEW!!**_


	15. The End Or The Beginning?

YGO - YGO

-- That night --

Victoria was at the river, looking at Mahad who was sitting along the shore, looking sad. Suddenly, someone came up behind her and she turned to see that it was Yami.

"You know, he really cares about you." Yami said.

"Yeah… so?"

"So, maybe you should say that you're sorry that you got mad at him."

"Why? He's the one who was just using me to fill up the whole in his heart that was made by Mert-Re dying."

"If there's one thing I know about Mahad, Victoria… it's this, he's not the kind of guy that you're making him out to be." Yami said. "He loves you. I know he does because he's told me so. I believe him because nothing about what he's done makes me believe that he is a liar or deceiver."

"You're just saying that because he's your friend."

"I'm saying it because it's true. Even if he and I weren't friends, I'd still be saying it, because I believe that he really truly loves you."

"…Not Mert-Re?"

"What are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask him?"

"But what if he says he _does_ love Mert-Re."

"Come on, Victoria. Just go ask him." Yami said as he pushed Victoria out into the open and she fell.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Victoria yelled, then noticed that Mahad was looking at her. "Um…"

"Victoria?" He asked.

She just glared at him before turning her head away.

"Victoria, please… just listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna explain."

"You've got two minutes." Victoria said as she faced him so he kneeled down in front of her and started talking.

"Victoria, I'm sorry that what I said may have come out the wrong way. I really do love you. I always have."

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Victoria yelled. "After that kiss you gave me while we were still in Japan you're saying that you still love Mert-Re! If you haven't noticed, we aren't the same person! Sure, I may be her reincarnation, but that doesn't mean we're the same person!"

"I know that."

"Then why do you love us both? You can't possibly love us both."

"…But I do."

"Oh. Look at that your two minutes are up. I really must be going." Victoria said, then got up and walked away.

_'Victoria…'_ Mahad thought, sadly.

-- The next night --

Satorious was walking around trying to find Jaden when he found him by the river as Zane was showing him what he could do with the water.

"That's so cool how you can do that, Zane!" Jaden said. "All _I_ can do is make it rain."

"Yeah, well… let me tell you that it's _not_ easy." Zane replied. "It takes a lot of concentration."

"Jaden?" Satorious asked from behind them, and they both turned to face him.

"Oh… what's up?"

"I found something that might be of an interest to you."

"Huh? What did you find?"

"Well… let me ask you this. Do you wanna see Bastion again?"

"Bastion? Well… yeah! Of course I do!" Jaden said. "You mean… you can _really_ bring him back to life?"

"Yes. I mean… I _can_ bring him back to life, but I'll need your help to do so."

"How can I help? I'll do _anything_!"

"Follow me." Satorious commanded so Jaden did what he was told and followed Satorious into a cave, with Zane behind them. They got into the cave and saw that everyone was already there, not to mention Bastion's body was also lying there as well.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Jaden asked as he covered his nose.

"That would be the potion." Satorious answered as he sat down in front of a small cauldron that was bubbling with a purple potion. "Now… we need one more ingredient to make the potion completely effective. We're gonna need a strand of Bastion's true love's hair to complete it." He said, and Jaden just stood there.

"That would be code for… a strand of _your_ hair, Jaden." Aster said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, for the love of Ra!" (Another pun not intended) Aster cried before going up to Jaden and yanking a strand of hair out from his head.

"Ow!" Jaden cried.

"Here you go." Aster said as he handed the strand to Satorious.

"Thanks." Satorious replied with a sweat drop, then placed the hair into the potion and it turned a bright red color. He then took a spoon and used it to transfer the potion from the cauldron into a small bowl, then handed it to Jaden.

"What do I do with this?" Jaden asked as he took the bowl from Satorious.

"Have him drink it."

"How can someone who's dead drink anything?" Yugi asked.

"If they're dead, their muscles don't contract, which means that his esophagus should be open so that the potion should go right into him."

"Wow! You sure know a lot about this sort of stuff!" Yugi complemented.

"Hey! Hands off, shimpy! This guy's mine!" Aster yelled.

"Don't insult my Yugi!" Yami yelled.

"Why are you getting all up in my face?!" Aster yelled.

"Because you're getting all up in my Aibou's face!"

"Well, maybe next time your Aibou should watch who he flirts with!"

"He wasn't flirting! Since when is giving someone a mere complement flirting?!"

"Well, this is interesting." Victoria said, as she munched on a cookie that just came out of nowhere.

"Yeah… interesting." Satorious replied with another sweat drop before getting sick of the bickering so he grabbed Aster's shirt collar and pulled him onto his lap. "Can we stay focused on the reason we're here now please?"

"Sure. As long as that little runt learns to mind his tongue." Aster said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't call Yugi a runt!" Yami yelled.

"Don't make me reach back there!" Satorious warned.

"Well, _he_ started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!"

"Yeah, well…" Yami started, but stopped when Satorious sent him a death glare that even the mighty Pharaoh couldn't help but quiver in fear at.

"The mighty Pharaoh of Egypt scared of a mere ex-physic?" Marik asked, and earned a death glare of his own, which made him quiver too. "Though I agree that he can be a little scary sometimes."

"So… what? I just pour it down his throat or something?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Well… okay." Jaden said, then lifted Bastion's head a little bit so he could pour the potion into his mouth, which went smoothly down his throat. Then, they all waited a couple minutes, but nothing happened. Jaden sniffed and said, "He still won't wake up."

"That's because there's one more step you have to take." Satorious explained.

"You didn't tell us this a minute ago because…?" Victoria asked.

"No one asked."

"Well… what is it?"

"You need to give him the 'kiss of life'."

"Like CPR?"

"No. This so-called 'kiss of life' is just a regular kiss, but it will revive him." Satorious explained.

Jaden looked down at Bastion and whispered, "Don't leave me." Then, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Bastion's. He then broke away and everything went quite for a minute.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard and everyone looked to see Bastion blink his silver eyes open. He looked up and saw Jaden leaning over him. "I knew you'd save me." Bastion whispered before he and Jaden kissed again.

Everyone else was just rejoicing about the return of a friend, not to mention a god. (A/N: Okay, that line was really cheesy, but it was the best I could do. I'm still pretty tired.)

-- Later that night --

"Hey, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… who exactly is this Zahur guy that Aemilia mentioned before she kicked the bucket?"

"Oh, him?" Yami asked. "He's nobody."

"Nobody, huh?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"Look… Yug' is my bestest friend, and if you have another lover on your mind then you can just forget about me letting you and Yugi be together anymore."

"I swear! I've never thought of another soul while with Yugi!"

"Then, you should have nothing to hide so tell me who this Zahur guy is!" Joey said as he grabbed Yami's shirt collar.

"Okay, okay. He's my old lover."

"You're old lover? So, you _are_ with someone else!"

"I'm not with anyone else! Zahur died 5,000 years ago. Yugi is my new lover. I love him to death, and I don't want to lose him for any reason what-so-ever."

"Fine then, Pharaoh, but I swear… I'll be watching you." Joey said.

Right as Joey left the room, Yugi came walking in. "What was that about?"

"Joey was just asking about Zahur."

"That reminds me… you know how Victoria and Mahad were talking about how she and Mert-Re aren't exactly the same person?"

"Yes."

"Well, I just wanna make sure you know that Zahur and I are also not the same person. I may be his reincarnation, but that doesn't mean that we're the same person. I don't want to think that you fell in love with me because you thought I was Zahur."

"Yugi… I fell in love with you _long_ before I remembered Zahur." Yami said. "So, no… that's not the reason I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you because you're gentle, caring, and thoughtful. You're a beautiful soul with a selfless heart. _That's_ why I fell in love with you." Yami whispered, then pressed his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi just closed his eyes, sighed contently into the kiss, and kissed back, whole-heartedly.

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, and kissed him with a little more force as he gently pushed his tongue into his koi's mouth. They continued kissing each other gently, but not quite chastely.

They finally pulled back, both panting a little.

"Satisfied?" Yami asked, a teasing tone in his deep, baritone voice.

"Maaaybe." Yugi asked, a teasing tone in his voice also.

"What else do I need to do to make you satisfied, my king?"

"I thought _you_ were _my_ king."

"I'm your slave for this round."

"Alright then, my slave." Yugi said, playing along with Yami's little act, which is more commonly known as role-playing. "Why don't I just take you over to the royal bed and show you what your job for the night will be?"

"As you command, my king." Yami said, so Yugi took his hand and led Yami over to the bed.

-- The next day --

"Man, it's foggy today!" Jaden said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed. "Another strange change of weather."

"Who's upset _this_ time?" Amanda asked, meaning it as a joke, but Zane raised his hand. "Oh."

"_I'm_ not!" Jaden said, cheerfully. "How could I be? I've got my Bastion-baby back!" Jaden said as he hugged Bastion, who chuckled.

"Yep. You sure do." He said.

Zane sighed. "Well… that's great for you two!" He said, sarcastically, glancing down at Syrus.

-- Later --

They all came across this really old rundown building right by the Nile that looked almost like it had been there for thousands of years.

"What is this place?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this place before in my life." Yami said.

"Well… let's go check it out."

"Oh, no you don't, Victoria!" Bastion said as he jumped in front of her. "I don't like the feeling of this place. So, let's just go around it, and…"

"Around it? Aniki, there's a wall surrounding the area around this place. We can't 'go around it'."

"Then let's go back. I don't wanna go in there."

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Victoria said so they all went in. They found that it was like a large trap. Right when they went in, the first thing they saw was a 40, maybe 50 foot drop. You could get to the other side of the place, but only by going over a rotting bridge.

"You can't even see the other side of the bridge." Jazzmine pointed out. "You can't even see halfway across." She said, and right after she pointed that out, they heard a loud rock tumbling noise. They all looked and saw that the entrance was now cut off by rocks.

"Well… we have to get out of here." Mahad said. "And if there's any hope of that, it's this way." He said as he stepped on the bridge and started walking across, but it creaked when another weight was added to the bridge. "Let's do this one at a time, shall we?" He asked, so everyone stepped back and watched as he walked into the fog. A minute later they heard him yell, "Okay! Come on over! One at a time!"

"Alright. I'll go." Kaiba said, then looked at Mokuba and placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Mokuba… I'm gonna leave you for just a second, then you're gonna be right behind me, okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba answered with a nod.

"Alright. See you again in a minute, bro." Kaiba said, then started to slowly walk across the bridge. A minute later, they all heard Kaiba yell, "Okay, Mokuba! Come on!"

"Go." Jazzmine said, so Mokuba started walking across the bridge. Halfway across the bridge, Mokuba felt a shake so he stopped.

Kaiba started to get worried because Mokuba hadn't made it over to him. Just then, Mahad walked up to him.

"Kaiba, this is a burial chamber."

"For what?" He asked.

Mokuba saw something coming towards him and when it was close enough, he noticed that it was some sort of Roman person, who didn't look dead at all. "Ahh!" Mokuba yelled as he ran back to everyone else.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he ran towards Mokuba with Mahad behind him.

"Mokuba!" Jazzmine yelled as everyone else ran for him also.

Although, the ghost reached him first and brought him into air.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Jazzmine yelled, and they all ran to the other side where Kaiba and Mahad had just come from, then Kaiba and Jazzmine ran up some stairs and looked for him around the border of the place.

"I can't see him! I can't see him!" Kaiba yelled as they continued running.

Victoria found a good place where she could jump and save Mokuba, then turned when she heard footsteps so she turned and saw Mahad who stopped when he saw her. She didn't say anything to him, she just buckled a strap around her waist, and his eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"Victoria?" Mahad asked, and she ran up the steps. "Victoria! Victoria! Victoria, stop! Don't Victoria!" He yelled, but she jumped anyway after buckling a few more straps, then opened a parachute. Mahad just stared for a minute before running to find everyone else.

Mokuba saw that the ghost was flying him to a bunch of mummies. "No! No!" He yelled, but got dropped right in front of them. They all started coming towards them, but he quickly got up and ran.

Victoria came by with the parachute, but wasn't close enough to the cliff that Mokuba would be able to jump and reach her. "Mokuba, hold on!" She yelled, and tried to get closer. Soon, she was close enough and she yelled, "Mokuba, jump!"

Mokuba quickly punched the mummies away then ran for the edge of the cliff then jumped and clung to Victoria.

Everyone else didn't know that Mokuba was know with Victoria so they continued running around until Zane, who was in front of everyone else, stopped. That was because there was a big gap in the ground that lead down to the Nile.

"What now?" Zane asked.

Suddenly, another ghost appeared in front of them so they ran back in the other direction, but it went over them and cut them off so they started backing up, slowly.

Victoria noticed that some more ghosts were after her and Mokuba so she knew that Mokuba had to go. "Let go now!" She yelled so Mokuba let go of her and fell into the water.

When the others got back to the ledge, it broke and they all fell into the Nile. The ghost surprisingly fell too, and when it hit the water it got pulled down with sort of invisible force and didn't come back.

"It vanished." Jaden said.

"That's because this is _Egypt's_ water, Roman ghosts can't come in it." Mahad explained.

"Someone help me! I can't swim!" They all looked and saw Syrus drowning.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled, then swam over and brought Syrus into his arms. "It's alright, Syrus. I got you. I won't let you drown. Come on. Let's get out of the water."

"You're right! Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he got out of the water.

"He's over there." Jazzmine said as she pointed to Mokuba who was also getting out of the water.

Mokuba looked and saw Victoria had gotten caught on the cliff over the water on the other side.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he ran up to his brother.

"Victoria's over there! She's across the river!" Mokuba yelled.

"Get him outta here!" Jazzmine yelled, then saw Bastion, Mahad, and Yami heading towards the part of the river that Victoria was right across from.

Kaiba tried to get Mokuba to run, but he wouldn't. "Mokuba, no!"

"What about, Victoria?!" Mokuba yelled.

Victoria had been trying to get the parachute loose, but it wouldn't work so she just unbuckled all the straps and fell into the water. They all saw her stand from the water and start running towards them, but one of the ghosts picked her up. "No! No!" She yelled before getting dropped back into the water.

"Hang on, Victoria!" Bastion yelled as he ran into the water with Mahad, but they were both stopped by Yami.

"Wait!" He yelled. "They'll just get you two also!"

She got above the water's surface and looked at them, then shouted, "Get away!"

"Victoria!" Mahad yelled.

"Get away!" They heard her yell again before getting pounced on by three different ghosts and got led down the river.

Then… there was nothing but silence.

GX – GX

I know, I know! What happens next? Well… maybe you'll find out, or maybe... I'll just leave you all to think of your own endings. This is the last chappy! Will I make a sequel? Maybe, maybe not.

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
